Gundam Muyo
by Nightman
Summary: Agile mobile suit VS clunky pirate spaceships... no contest. The Zeta returns to action in the newest episode! Pre/Post-Tenchi Universe and 1st Movie elements. Sorry, NO Wing Gundams here. Possible Kiyone/OC... maybe.
1. Episode 1

**Author Note:** Hello and welcome to the start of what I hope is accepted as a story worthy of the "Tenchi" series.

* * *

**Time line:** Five years before the famous events of the current era. 

There was a minor event at the Galaxy Police Academy. In the middle of the night, an unknown group had attacked the academy's off-limit hangar area and made off with a wide array of new weapons. The exact details of what took place were classified under Article X, Section 23 and sealed under the authority of the GP Grand Marshal, Minami Kuramitsu. Information used to explain the damage of the academy's hangars stated that the damage was due to improper storage of Space Cruiser fuel. The resulting explosion was given as the reason for the lack of survivors. This was enough to fulfill the curiosity of the media's investigation to the deaths of the workers at the hangar.

However… several individual witnesses had stated that there was some kind of battle that took place and the Galaxy Police were covering up the conflict inside a neutral area as an accident.

Fast forward to the current time.

The Jurian Coup by the false emperor Kagato and the successful defeat by the hands of the one called Tenchi became an intergalactic media sensation.

Four months later, the criminal known as KAIN escaped from his subspace room at Galaxy Police Headquarters and instantly vaporized the HQ resulting in the apparent loss of hundreds of lives. Thanks in part to a device from the mad scientist Washuu, the G.P.H.Q. was found not destroyed, but transported into subspace by KAIN as part of his revenge and returned to its regular position in space after the sudden and permanent disappearance of KAIN.

This brings time to now...

While peace and stability rules over most of space… a strange vessel floats along the edge of the Solar System's asteroid belt as it sits silent waiting for the operator to fix what appears to be a "minor" problem.

**Episode 1: No Need for Old Friends**

Within the confines of the strange multi-colored vessel, a single individual works on trying to get the unit operational. "Oh come on…" Taking a small electronic device out of the pocket of small pouch, the person looks through a pair of heavy glasses as a laser scorches a few wires under an exposed panel together to form a new circuit. The cockpit of the vessel is set up as a 360 panoramic design allowing full view of the unit's position. After the quick repairs, the person pulls back the glasses over his long front bangs and smiles. "Ok, time to get out of this technological ancient system…"

Flicking a few switches and closing the panel shut, the machine begins to start up. The ship's main camera comes back online to show his location just outside the system's massive collection of asteroids. Almost immediately, an alarm goes off as a lone space rock heads directly for the cockpit of the uniquely designed vessel and crashes hard into it. Shaking the pilot around in his seat, the power to the cockpit goes dead again. "Aww, DAMN IT!"

Out of frustration, the pilot kicks something inside the darkened cockpit. Unknown to him, what he had just bashed with his foot was an oxygen feeder to the cockpit. While several of these feeds existed, the force of his kick caused more damage than what was heard. The situation was dire as the cockpit had not been lacking proper repairs and the force of the kick somehow created a tiny leak in the sealed cockpit.

Six hours later…

While on routine patrol of their sector of space, the Galaxy Police ship Yagami was cruising back from the outer limits of the Solar System and made its way through the asteroid belt. In the dual cockpit of the bright red cruiser, Officer Kiyone was busy keeping watch while her less than proficient partner was keeping herself busy by sleeping on duty. "If only we didn't have to give up our cushy desk jobs in order to come back to Earth…" Looking under her left wrist, Kiyone set Yagami on auto-pilot and was ready to take a fast break when the scanners picked up a faint distress signal.

Sitting back into her chair, a map of their jurisdiction popped up with a marker showing the exact location of the call. "Strange… there aren't any regular ships that pass inside the asteroid belt of this system." Changing the Yagami's route, a new destination was programmed to check out the source of the call. "Since it's on our way back, I'm sure it's nothing."

Meanwhile, with in the still malfunctioning multicolored vessel… the male pilot leans back in the chair as the machine's emergency power keeps the cameras and communication systems still online. Reaching into a small packet, he dumps out the contents into his right palm only to discover crumbs. "Figures… this is what I get for trying to cut through backwater systems." Looking at an incomplete map of the area, he sighs and crumples up the paper object. "Lousy outdated piece of…"

Tossing the ball against the monitor, a small light blinks in the distance of space. "Hmm, now who could that be?" A small continuous beeping goes off as someone tries to flag down the troubled vessel. The incoming ship dwarfs the much smaller spaceship while Kiyone scans the ship for contraband. Finding nothing that could draw attention, a voice belonging to one of the Galaxy Police's finest comes out of the unmoving ship's speakers.

"This is Officer Makibi of the Galaxy Police…" The voice breaks off for a second as Kiyone picks up her clipboard to take down notes and sighs. "We picked up your distress signal… what seems to be the trouble?"

"Hold on a second… I need to get my monitor online." After a few seconds, a video link between the vastly different ships is established. "That's better… AH!" Looking at the screen, the pilot's toast brown eyes spot something familiar to him as the picture clears up. Calming down, the picture sharpens to allow easy communication. "It's been a while hasn't it Kiyone?"

Hearing the voice, her pen stops on the paper as the answering voice rings into her head. "Psy?" The face of a young man with jet black bangs over his face shows on her screen as each of them appear on the other's monitor. A slight smile crosses her face as he pushes away some of the hair from his eyes. "I never expected to see you in this part of space… Psy Taiwedo."

Smiling weakly, Psy scratches the back of his head and sighs. "Yea, about that…" A small explosion underneath the nose of Psy's vessel rocks the entire ship as Kiyone looks on. Suddenly, several different warnings pop up around the panoramic cockpit's numerous screens catching his attention as the ear piercing alarm goes off as well. Pulling out a keyboard from under the monitor, Psy slams his fingers against the keys as he finds the source of the alarm. "Oh no…"

The alarm was so loud that its echo inside the Yagami it caused Kiyone to cover her ears as the sleeping Mihoshi mumbled while continuing to sleep in her chair. "Psy, what's the problem? That explosion sounded bad…"

"It's worse than that…" A loud hissing sound begins to grow louder as the connection grows weak. "It seems I broke the main oxygen feed." His breathing grew labored as the air became thinner with each passing second. Clicking a few combinations of key strokes, Psy sat back in his chair and relaxed his body. "Hey Kiyone… would you mind taking me aboard your ship?" Smiling weakly, his head jerks to the right and slumps down as the hissing continues.

The green haired officer cuts off communication as she tosses aside the clipboard thus knocking Mihoshi out of her sleep. "Kiyone… where are you?" Rubbing her eyes softly, Mihoshi yawns loudly as her partner is busy loading the strange vessel at Yagami's spare repair hangar. "Damn it Psy…" Pulling down on a lever at the control panel, the strangely shaped wings of Psy's ship are locked down by several small mechanical arms. "If you die, I'll end up with even more paper work!"

Jumping onto a lift, Kiyone travels up to the vessel's cockpit and rips open the hatch with one of Yagami's internal arms. Reaching into the darkened cockpit, she grabs onto the blacked out pilot and drags him out. Feeling for a sight of life against the side of his neck, she finds an existing yet weak pulse. "Thank god… huh?" The officer finds herself floating off of the repair deck as she contacts the control room. "Mihoshi, what's going on?!"

"I was just trying to make coffee and now the gravity system isn't working. Sorry Kiyone…" Giving herself a well deserved face palm, Kiyone growls out of frustration. "Ah geez… let me stick this guy in the sick bay and I'll be right there." Pushing against the bar of the lift, she pulls the unmoving Psy through the zero gravity environment towards the exit. As Psy's body remained inactive, his mind began to wander through his memories.

_Oh hell no, anything but a flashback._

**End of Episode 1**

Preview for next time:

_As Psy's mind continues to wander around, memories of his past with a certain police officer has made their existence known…_

Teenage Psy: I can't believe this, life within the GP Academy sucks! Unbearable curfew, tough classes, and… (watches as several of his fellow female cadets pass by) never mind.

Next time on _Gundam Muyo_…

**Episode Two: No Need for Academy Life**

Psy: You're a nice person Kiyone… even if everyone says you're a stuck up teacher's pet.

Kiyone: Gee thanks…

* * *

**Author Note:** What's this? Possible character development in a fanfic… SAY IT ISN'T SO! 


	2. Episode 2

**Author Note:** This would be the third re-write of this chapter… some times computers can really SUCK!

* * *

The GP Academy… a gathering place for the galaxy's best and brightest students hoping to make a career in the expansive occupation. Many different races of sentient beings attend this facility for many different reasons. However, not everyone who attends this illustrious institution maximizes their potential as in the case of one black haired cadet.

**Episode Two: No Need for Academy Life**

Looking over his shoulder, the instructor pauses mid-lecture on the use of GP weaponry and walks through the rows of sitting students. Passing by some of the best, he stops at the back of the room and finds one cadet busy hunched over his desk sleeping during class. Pulling out a regulation stun gun, the instructor fires a single low voltage shot at the slumbering cadet. The shot instead strikes the cover of the academy's handbook as a fist slams into the instructor's face. Falling backwards, the stunned instructor slams his head against the corner of a desk before blacking out.

Other students rush to the instructor's aid as the bell rings signaling the end of the class. A half-asleep cadet stands up and yawns and looks down as the class stares back with incriminating glares. Looking back innocently, he scratches the back of his neck and smiles weakly. "Why is our instructor sleeping in class?"

The other students file out of the room except for one green haired female who walks up to the now sitting and yawning student. "You shouldn't have done that Psy…" Looking up from his chair, the cadet finds his lone visitor staring intently down at him and sighs. "Acting like a dictator just because you are an inch taller than me Kiyone?" Reaching down with her left hand, she grabs onto his front bangs and pulls back hard. "OW! What's that for?!"

Releasing the complaining student, Kiyone points at his face and becomes angry. "You are one misconduct away from getting kicked out Psy! Can't you act a bit more…?" A random yawn interrupts the ranting cadet as she grabs onto his uniform's collar and pulls him out of the chair. "You idiot! I'm trying to be nice!!" Looking into the raging female's eyes, her angry filled gaze suddenly fades away into a slight blush as the male cadet cops a feel of her chest. Looking down, Kiyone finds Psy's right hand squeezing the front of her uniform with a frown. "Aww man, three years in this place and you haven't grown at all?"

Clenching her right hand tight, a vein pops out of the groped Kiyone's forehead as her anger peaks. "Psy, you perv!" Swinging hard, the punch pisses its target as Kiyone finds herself holding onto Psy's academy necktie which he loosened to avoid facial damage. Looking around, the pissed off female spots her target as he tries to sneak out the door to the classroom.

Ten minutes later, a panic stricken Psy turns a corner without looking and jumps over a mail cart before dashing down a hallway deep inside the GP Academy. His eyes look back for any sign of the huntress Kiyone as he slows down a bit. _Whew! Guess I lost her for a while…better hit the mess hall before dinner is over._ Walking along the metal corridors, Psy turns another corner to find the slender and quite enraged female cadet glaring down the far end of a hallway still clenching his golden yellow necktie within her grasp. _Crap!_

Turning down an unmarked hallway, Psy ducks down the path and runs head first into a large container. "OW… who the hell would put something like this in the hall way?" Standing up quickly, the word "ZETA" appears on a small label stuck to the side of the container. _What the hell is "ZETA"?_

Finding the tie-less cadet, Kiyone appears behind the renegade and coils the necktie around his neck. Pulling hard, she starts to choke out the struggling Psy as he claws for an opening before tapping out. "Ok… Ok! I give up!!" Releasing the necktie, Kiyone steps back as the gasping cadet tries to fix his uniform. "Geez, any longer and I thought I was gonna die!" coughs Psy as he finishes knotting his tie and smoothes out the cloth while the proper Kiyone grabs onto his ear. "Hey! Ow, cut it out!! Can't you take a joke?" Feeling Psy struggling to escape her grip, Kiyone pinches down harder and drags him into the instructor's office.

Two days later, Psy's seat remains empty as the green haired cadet begins to worry. _Skipping class because he got assigned to cleaning toilets? That's pathetic Psy..._ For unknown reasons the instructor who was knocked out by Psy was also missing from class over the past two days. _I didn't think a slight concussion was that serious…_ Another instructor runs into the room out of breath and speaks with the substitute about something before both adults quickly leave. The class starts to follow out as Kiyone remains in the room to review GP standards.

As curiosity gets the best of her, Kiyone walks out of the classroom to find everyone huddling around the G-force simulator. A pair of academy peace officers restrains the facial bruised instructor as the machine continues to spin around on the highest setting. Cameras inside the chamber catch a live feed of the strapped down individual's nose starting to bleed and staining his uniform with a crimson coating. While the academy's technicians attempt to stop the wayward machine, someone fires off a blaster and damages the controls forcing the simulator to grind to an emergency stop.

A team of medical staff moves quickly into the simulator only to freeze in place as the nose bleeding cadet looks at their shocked faces. "I don't know what's going on here…" Sliding his sweat covered wrists out of the restraints; Psy releases himself and stands out of the device as if nothing happened. Strange loud noises exit the chamber as he rubs down his stomach and smiles innocently. "You guys wouldn't have any food in those kits by chance?" The stunned onlookers fall to the ground as well as the rest of the spectators from the outside.

Several hours later, the night curfew takes effect while Kiyone makes her rounds as night watch. After checking all of the classrooms and keeping an eye out for cadets attempting to sneak out of the dorms she sighs and walks towards the academy's pool. _If this is like the last six times…_ Opening up the sliding door to the facility, the female cadet walks into the building with some idea of what she's about to find.

Treading water lightly, Psy looks around from the middle of the pool to find the rest of the guys who broke curfew missing in action. _Bah, who needs them?_ Lying onto his back, he kicks slowly and floats over to the side with his eyes closed. Before Psy can escape from the water, a loud sigh catches his attention forcing him to looks up early. Grabbing onto the edge, he finds an exasperated night watch Kiyone rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to calm down. "Come to join me Kiyone?"

"I'd love too break the academy's regulations…" Leaning over the edge of the water, Kiyone flicks his forehead lightly and smiles. "But I don't have my swim suit on." Ignoring the teasing pain, Psy looks over Kiyone's third year cadet uniform and grins evilly. "Who said anything about needing a swimsuit?" Catching the high scoring cadet off guard Psy springs off the wall and grabs onto her shoulders before falling back towards the water. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Horrified with Psy's plans, Kiyone struggles to escape his grip and falls head first into the pool fully clothed.

A few moments pass while Psy sits on the edge of the pool and watches as a water logged Kiyone surfaces and quickly swims over to the side. Her academy cap lies on the tiled floor as the only piece of clothing not wet as the swim short wearing male holds out a hand to assist. "Nice gesture…" Grabbing his wrist, the soaked female pulls him back into the water as she climbs out. "…but chivalry's dead."

Ten minutes later, Kiyone continues to squeeze out the liquid from her uniform in a meager attempt to dry off as someone tosses a fresh white towel over her head. Dressed in his plain cadet uniform Psy walks over to her and smiles while handing her a drink from the vending machine. "Why do you constantly annoy me Psy?" Kiyone sighs as she accepts the drink and leans against a wall. Laughing a bit, Psy guzzles down his can of soda and tosses it into the garbage. "I don't know… maybe because the rumored "brain" of the academy isn't as they say? You need to lighten up Kiyone." Looking out a portal into space, Psy leans up against the steel wall and gazes into the high tension glass. "I bet I can guess what you're thinking right now Kiyone…"

"Oh really now?" Staring at the renegade cadet, her eyes burn into the beck of his head as she laughs. "And what might that be?"

"Let's see… how about "How the hell did this nutcase score higher than me on the last piloting exam" sound?" Turning his head slightly, he notices that she has gone silent out of the corner of his left eye. "Did I hit the mark?" Blushing slightly, Kiyone points an accusing finger at Psy and raises her voice a bit. "NO! I was wondering why I didn't report you for groping me!!"

"I was wondering that myself…" Standing off of the wall, Psy walks over to the embarrassed Kiyone and goes silent. Stepping back slightly, she tenses up her right hand in preparation to punch him in the event of another groping. Instead, Psy looks over the moist female and smiles. "You look a lot more attractive with your hair down Kiyone." Reaching behind herself, she realizes her academy standard buns have fallen apart due to the water thus releasing her long aqua-green hair down the back of her uniform. Scoffing slightly, Kiyone sets down her half empty can and starts to dry off her locks. "You know girls can't have long hair due to…"

"Article 3, section 32 of the GP Cadet Handbook for success." Psy interrupts leaving Kiyone in confusion. "I know… but you look more like a guy with short hair than a girl." Shaking his head a little, Psy chuckles as his eyes close. "Maybe if you developed a little more up front you'd stand out more." Opening up his eyes, Psy panics as Kiyone's canned beverage smashes into his head dropping him to the deck. "Ow…" Dazed from the sudden impact, he lies motionless for a minute as the insulted cadet walks off towards her dorm. _Humph… there's nothing wrong with how I look._

Recovering a short time later, Psy rubs his forehead softly while heading back to his own room as something catches his eye. Looking down from an overpass, he spots someone dressed in the academy's uniform running into an unmarked hangar used for repairing space vessels. _That's weird… it's nearly one in the morning. Who'd be working on space equipment this late?_ Wanting to fulfill his curiosity, Psy boards the nearest elevator and travels towards the repair hangar unaware of the contents that will change his fate.

**End of Episode Two**

* * *

Preview for next time: _Psy's late night swim with Kiyone uncovers a bold late-night heist as he comes under live fire upon viewing the hangar's secret!_

Psy: Oh come on! Shooting at unarmed individuals is completely unfair!!

Next time on _**Gundam Muyo**_…

**Episode Three: No Need for a Controversy (part 1)**

Kiyone: It's going to be a long night…

* * *

**Author Note:** It's done, now maybe I can get onto the mechas…


	3. Episode 3

**Author Note:** A review? Nah, it's just a flamer…

* * *

**Episode Three: No Need for a Controversy (part 1)**

The elevator dings softly as a curious border line dropout steps out of the light and into the darkened area. Walking slowly towards the unlit spaceship hangar, Psy tries to move as silently as possible without drawing attention to himself. Entering the building's large blast doors, a series of small hanging lights lead him to what appears to be an empty hangar. _Well, this sucks… _Leaning against a wall, he sighs softly and puts his full weight against the surface. _And here I was thinking something interesting was going on._

The wall buckles heavily before collapsing back sending the cadet tumbling into another room. _Ow, who the fu…_ Before Psy can complain about the shoddy construction, he looks up from his position to spot a large humanoid machine standing silent in the freshly discovered room. Getting to his feet, Psy starts to approach the machine looking at its strange colorless form. Standing in front of the massive left foot, the size of the machine dwarfs the cadet several times over. _Amazing… _Walking along the mysterious machine's foot, Psy rubs his hand along the cold metal and grins. _This thing doesn't look too advanced, but I'd like to see the cockpit._

From another sealed off area of the same hangar, a large and muscular built man slams a fist into the face of the person Psy followed into the unmarked hangar. Falling backwards, the spotted individual is dragged away for further punishment as the apparent leader opens communications with a black screen. "It seems we won't be able to capture the other unit… someone spotted our scout and is currently with the second unit." Several moments pass by as the man nods in agreement with something the faceless screen mentions before breaking off. Turning to his subordinates, he points to a large gray colored unit and issues a command. "Load up that with the shoulder bazooka, we've been ordered to waste the Galaxy Academy on our way out!"

Meanwhile, from the darkness of Kiyone's dorm room, the green haired cadet stares up at her ceiling from under the blankets while her mind wanders. Her soaked uniform hangs from the shower stall on plastic hangars as the water drips down the drain. _That Psy is so damn annoying…_ Looking over at the tiny room's work desk, she makes out the shape of a small blue box with red trimming sitting opened as the lid lies propped against the side. Thinking back to her second year at the academy, Kiyone remembers how she came into receiving the box.

Sitting alone in the cafeteria, the lunch hour rolls on as Kiyone looks over her notes for the upcoming weapon exam. Between standards on how to maintain repairs and the performance of several different standard issue weapons, the cadet takes no notice that someone has sits directly across the table from her. A hand reaches over the notebook and pulls away the sketched down information out from her eyes. "HEY!" Looking up with agitated eyes, her face goes blank as someone holds out a gift wrapped box. Setting the object down, she looks at her visitor and sighs.

"What is it Psy… can't you see I'm busy?" Handing the notebook back, the dark haired male stands up and begins to walk off. "Wait a second…" Halting for a moment, Psy turns and sighs at the confused officer-in-training as she stands up from the table. "Are you so worried about grades that you've forgotten about your own birthday Kiyone?" Blushing slightly, Kiyone opens up the decorated package and pulls out the latest model of the GP's yo-yo style weapons in a custom blue and gray color scheme. "Huh? But how did you know…"

Closing his eyes Psy scratches the bridge of his nose with a finger while smiling suspiciously. "I hacked into your personal diary a few weeks ago and… huh?" A small buzzing noise forces Psy to open his eyes only to be smashed in the face by Kiyone's new yo-yo. Thinking about the knocked out cadet laying face up on the cafeteria floor causes the third year cadet to laugh to herself. Rolling over in her lime green two-piece sleeping attire, her confident blue eyes start to close slowly as fatigue sets in. _Psy may be a pain… but he can be sweet._

Drifting off to sleep, Kiyone enters a sweet dream of a high position in the Galaxy Police while Psy enters a real-life nightmare. While walking around the machine, Psy found the bodies of at least six guards piled up in the shadows of the hangar. Gagging heavily, he turns away and covers his mouth to prevent soiling the metal floor with back his dinner. _Oh god… that's not right._ Looking back for a moment, he notices that each guard was shot once through the head in an execution style death. _Only pirates would do something like that… I need to warn someone!_

Running towards the open blast doors, a faint whistle grows louder as a sudden explosion causes the colorless mecha to topple towards Psy. Looking up at the falling object, he shuts his eyes tight as the large machine crashes down on top of him. _That's it… I'm dead. _A hot sensation begins to burn through his chest as Psy looks down to find his cadet blazer on fire. In the process of ripping off the blazing piece of clothing, he bangs his head against something. The unknown machine's hatch had swung open during its fall and now reveals the hidden cockpit as the arms hold up the massive structure. _Should I get inside?_ Looking around, the flames start to close in as he climbs into the unusually designed seat. _I'm not planning on burning alive tonight._

The pirate controlled unit continues to fire round after round of explosive ammunition before tossing aside the drained weapon. Smashing into the ground, the bazooka impale the steel surface of the spaceport as the captured machine prepares to leave the fire engulfed port. "The boss said to wipe out everything related to the GP…" Stomping out of the flaming wreckage, the uncolored unit's single camera locks onto the cadet dorms located a few miles away. "If I take out those future officers…. I'll be sure to get an extra reward." Moving the captured unit's right hand behind the head, the machine grabs hold of a large handle and pulls out a large beam saber. "Now to finish the job." As the machine slowly made its way towards the dorms, a large piece of the hangar roof was thrown aside thus halting the marching pirate. "What the hell was that?"

Rising from the fiery mess, another colorless robot stands motionless over the raided hangar. Burning pieces of steel hang over the unit, limiting any range of motion as the pirated mecha turns around. "Damn… is that one self-operating?" A pair of thrusters ignites from the backpack of the pirate controlled machine sending the device hurtling towards the unmoving object with its left shoulder leading the charge. Slamming into his opponent hard, both machines are dropped to the ground as the pirate straddles over the "dead" unit. "That unit is already done?" Spinning the glowing saber around in hand, the pirate locks onto the pinned unit's chest plate and laughs. "Well, let's make sure of that!"

Dropping the tip of the blade quickly, the pinned unit's right arm swings wildly and smashes what appears to be a small shield into the stabbing unit's outstretched arm. Pulling back hard, the pierced arm is torn off at the elbow leaving behind a sparking stub. "No way! A single strike tore off this thing's arm?!" A loud beeping catches his attention as a pair of glowing green eyes stares at him through the darkness. "A demon… No, stay back!" From the view of the screaming pirate, the one-armed unit tries to block out the eyes with the remaining arm only to be showered with a rain of light. Falling onto its left side, the pirated unit slips off of the bright eyed unit and lies silent with a countless number of small holes throughout its body. The eyes of the prone machine fade back into the night as the fire crews arrive at the chaotic scene along with several high ranking members of the GP.

Surveying the area from a small airborne transport, the brass converse with one another on how to deal with this disaster.

"This cannot be leaked to the media…"

"If the army finds out that pirates were able to get their hands on those test models…"

As the craft lands on the scene, media personnel rush a bearded individual who had the misfortune to be the first to step out and immediately pelt him with random questions about the fire. "Hey, we got a live one over here! It looks like someone from the academy…" Pushing through the mass of reporters, the individual watches intently as a blacked out Psy Tawedo is pulled out of the cockpit of the victorious machine. The rescue personnel drop his unmoving, but alive body onto a hovering stretcher and push him towards a waiting ambulance. "Is there anyone else alive in there?" Asks a white helmeted rescuer as another rescuer shakes his head from the blown away hatch of the second machine. "Nah, this other guy is history… must have gotten caught in the explosion." The doors slam shut on the ambulance and drive off as the bearded man smiles quietly. "So he was the one inside the…"

"Captain Kuramitsu… captain!" A loud female reporter shoves a microphone into the pondering face of the GP captain and continues to speak up. "Do you happen to know what caused this explosion of Space Port 51? Who was just pulled out of the fire a minute ago?"

"From what I can understand is that this explosion was the result of a fire that reached the fuel tanks and that cadet was the one who pulled the alarm before the explosion. We will investigate the cause fully once the fire is contained." Cutting off the captain, another male reporter questions further. "What about your involvement into covering up your granddaughter Mihoshi's actions while delivering mail that caused a blackout to several sectors of the Academy three weeks ago?"

"No comment."

**End of Episode Three**

* * *

Preview for next time: _After the destruction of Space Port 51… Psy is accused of being a traitor and is sentenced to death. However, someone offers a deal…_

Psy: Wait, but you are…! I see… ok, I'll take the offer. What did you say the name of that unit was again?

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_

**Episode Four: No Need for a Controversy (part 2)**

Psy: It's going to be one HELL of a raw deal… and just what the hell is a "_**ZETA**_"?

* * *

**Author Note**: I know people HATE short chapters and sudden cut-offs… but this one's been sitting on my computer for two weeks and I couldn't drag it out anymore. Also, should I remove the whole "No Need" title idea?


	4. Episode 4

**Author Note:** Wow, I thought I'd get something other than a flamer's comment by now… maybe this idea wasn't the best of choices for my first Tenchi story.

* * *

_Well, you've done it this time Psy…_The silence of his isolation gave an uneasy feeling of dread as Psy sits alone in the Academy's holding sector for trouble students. Looking up at the lone spiral light bulb hanging from the otherwise ditch black cell, his mind thinks back to only a few hours ago when he was just screwing around by breaking curfew for the eighth time this month. _Had I known I'd be labeled a traitor and put towards execution… I would have at least asked Kiyone for a date!_

**Episode Four: No Need for a Controversy (part 2)**

Sighing heavily, Psy stops scratching through his hair wildly and tries to stretch out his arms only to find that the laser handcuffs locked firmly over his wrists prevent any chance of escape. A second pair of restraints locks his ankles together to prevent any chance of escape from the room let alone the chair. _It's all because of those fucking pirates!_

Recalling the chaotic events of the night, Psy finds himself pressing a series of buttons from inside the suit he jumped into to escape the fire. "One of these switches has to be some kind of alarm…" Pressing a small black button, he begins to panic as the hatch suddenly starts to close. "No wait a second!" Slamming shut, the outer hatch seals shut as a secondary door comes down trapping the cadet inside the strange device. "Well, at least I'm safe until someone gets here. Now, how do I move this thing?"

Grabbing hold of two joysticks, Psy feels a warm sensation starting to flow into his hands and immediately moves his hands away from the ordinary looking controls. "Hmm? I could have sworn I felt something as if someone was guiding me…" Gripping the controls firmly, he feels nothing as his fingers wrap around the machine's uniquely designed handles. "Strange, now I don't feel anything…" Pulling back on both sticks, the mecha's arms start to push off the ground before Psy's foot brushes against something. "Eh, there are pedals here too?" Pressing down his right foot heavily, the machine suddenly jerks to the left as a thruster comes to life from the suit's right leg and crashes the amateur robot pilot into the side of the burning hangar. "Ok… let's not do that again."

Propping the suit against a sturdy wall of the hangar, Psy battles against the mysterious machine's controls and finally gets the unit to stand up. Looking at the 360-degree monitor, Psy is horrified to find the entire area engulfed in fire. "How did this happen?" Checking for survivors, Psy notices another unit standing a few hundred yards away from his position. "An ally…? Where is the communication system in this thing?" Before he can react, the second unit charges in without warning and crashes shoulder first into Psy.

Without a harness strapped around his body, Psy hangs onto the controls for dear life as the seat bounces around the cockpit before crashing into the ground. The camera goes dead as the system tries to recover from the impact. "The hell was that about?" He groans while picking his head off of the control panel. "Why would another GP unit attack unless…" A loud beeping draws Psy's attention back to the main camera as the picture clears up to show the attacking unit pointing what appears to be a glowing stick of light directly at his cockpit. "If that hits…. I'm going to die!"

_Is this the end?_ The glowing red object starts to close in as Psy's fear riddled body remains frozen. _No, I won't die here!_ Sharpening his eyesight to the mind blowing number of readouts and information relays, Psy discovers in a second that the unit is equipped with a shield on each arm. "Those must have been what kept this thing from crushing me earlier… can I use them as weapons?" Flexing the muscles in his right arm, Psy forces the controls forward while pressing down both pedals in one move. Psy's unit starts to sit up slowly while swinging it's arm heavily and driving the tip of it's equipped shield through the attacking arm of his enemy.

The heavy impact pierces through layers of double enhanced armor and rips off the arm at the elbow. As the sliced arm falls, Psy tries to find something else while his unit's right arm goes dead due to the sudden shock of his attack with the combination of the extra weight of the severed limb. "Weapons… weapons…." Clicking through several menus during the enemy suit's temporary paralysis, he finds a pair of weapons called "Vulcans" that lie equipped alongside to the head of his unit. "Why would this thing have armor piercing rounds loaded into it?"

Looking up from the menu for an instant, Psy notices the enemy is starting to back away using it's lone arm as a shield. "Do you think I'd just let you escape?!" His right thumb smashes down a button placed on the inside of the control stick which activates the equipped weapon. A second later, a shower of armor piercing ammunition flies into the enemy unit ripping through the target's armor as if it were paper. To his shock, Psy's finger remains pressed down on the trigger until the vulcans are cleaned out of ammo.

Watching the bullets fly through the enemy unit, Psy's hand begin to shake as the hole filled unit slumps to the ground and catches fire. _It is your fault you're dead… but why do I feel like this?!_ Before he can try to rationalize his taking of another person's life, Psy's unit suddenly loses power and quickly falls back to the ground with a thundering crash. "This is gonna hurt!" The impact with the ground bounces the victorious pilot around and slams his head against the console thus knocking him out cold.

The clicking of his cell door snaps Psy out of his flashback as someone walks into the dark room and drops a folder with his name and student information printed on the cover onto the metal table in front of him. "Well, you are either the most skilled cadet the Academy has ever received or just the luckiest." A male voice comments on Psy's recent actions inside the oversized GP battle armor. Grinding a chair against the floor, Psy's visitor pokes his face into the light and shocks him as something on his visitor's uniform catches his attention. "Wait a minute! You're…"

"Correct, but that does not matter right now." Opening up the folder, the visitor starts to read off some of Psy's stats from the Academy. "Hmm… you have some of the lowest aptitude scores in all of your classes, except the ten percent that counts for piloting." Closing the folder softly, the nameless visitor continues to speak with the restrained cadet. "Would you mind explaining?" Keeping silent for a minute, Psy looks up and focus a serious gaze at his unannounced visitor. "I only came to this academy because… because I have one reason to be here. That is to become an expert pilot and find the planet I was born on."

"I see…" Pushing on with several unrelated topics, Psy's visitor picks up his folder and concludes with one final question. "Tell me something, should Cadet Makibi be disciplined for not reporting you breaking curfew last night?" Hearing his friend's name get called out, Psy chokes up as a small photo is thrown onto the table showing Kiyone in the academy's pool after being pulled in by him. "Maybe I should have her labeled as an accomplice also?" Squeezing his fists in anger, Psy reacts suddenly and slams his shackled hands into the metal surface of the table. The impact of his fists pushes the photo back towards the threatening individual slightly. "Kiyone had nothing to do with what happened. It's obvious you need a scapegoat… so just blame me and leave her alone!"

"Hmm…" A hand comes out of the darkness of the room to pick up the photo before loud tearing sounds coming from the area of his visitor. "Well, then I guess there's no need for blackmail." The visitor's voice lightens up as a shower of torn pieces of Kiyone's late night swim with Psy rains down on the table. A light beep releases Psy's restraints and gives back his freedom for now, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid your release comes with a price." Looking up from his wrists, Psy gives his visitor a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"You have been expelled from the Academy as of now and the fact you were a cadet here has been deleted from our records." Reaching into a pocket, Psy's visitor pulls out a visual device that shows the puzzled cadet a recording of another robotic suit destroying a Galaxy Police cruiser before taking aim at the camera. Seconds later, the video goes black and the show ends. "In response to your actions last night, you have been placed on probation until you capture either the black Zeta or the person operating this suit."

"So I've been expelled to become a bounty hunter?" Scratching his brown hair Psy laughs at the idea of him hunting down some faceless pilot. "Wait, just what is a "Seta" machine?"

"It is called Zeta… and they are highly classified experimental GP devices. Because you came into contact with the one here at the Academy, you have two choices: Become its pilot and find the missing black suit or… you can continue with the capital punishment planned in the morning." Groaning to himself, Psy places his Academy ID on the table and looks up at his visitor. "I'll take the offer… but there's one thing I'd like to do before leaving."

"Oh, what might that be Psy…Psy…Psy?" The male voice starts to become more feminine as the question echoes in his mind. "Psy, what are you doing?" Opening his eyelids slowly, the brown haired pilot finds himself lying face up on the cold floor of Yagami's repair bay as the current Resident Officer Kiyone of Earth leans over the sprawled out former classmate. Looking over the uniformed officer, Psy groans slightly as he notices Kiyone's tie and sits up. "Did I fall asleep again officer?"

"Asleep?" The repair bay with in the shuttle known as Yagami is filled with the sounds of grinding metal alongside the dull searing of steel as a series of tiny arms busily work on applying simple repairs to Psy's strange ship. "How the hell did you fall asleep with all this going on?" Kiyone yells out as she covers her ears to try and drown out the continuous noise. Shrugging innocently, Psy gets to his feet and follows Kiyone out of the excessively loud area through a series of sliding doors to a noise proof hallway. Reaching into his pockets, Psy picks out a can of Galaxy Police juice from a nearby vending machine and notices Kiyone watching him silently. "Explain to me again why I can't walk around the famous Yagami freely?"

"Again?" Rubbing her eyes softly, the teal haired officer tries to keep her temper in check while in front of her old academy friend. "Because you are not affiliated with the GP and I'm not giving tours at four in the morning to civilians Psy." Her voice carries a tone of fatigue as Kiyone is unable to sleep thanks in part to Mihoshi. Because of her partner's action of screwing up the gravity controls, Kiyone is unable to rest as Mihoshi is busy dealing with a minor case of nausea from over eating. "Really now?" Popping the top to his juice, Psy chuckles and looks through a window to see his ship being worked on before sipping on his drink. Stopping mid-sip, Psy gags heavily as he checks the bottom of his drink. "Expired?!"

"Sorry, it's been a while since we had to actually take civilians on board." The officer apologizes for the bitter juice and chuckles to herself at Psy's twisted face as he tosses away the spoiled beverage in the trash. Taking a peek at the docked machine, Kiyone stares at a large black crate that was removed from the hull to allow Yagami to complete the necessary repairs. "What are you doing with a strange ship like that?"

"Would you believe I'm hunting down someone Kiyone?" Trying to look serious at his old friend, Kiyone laughs and pats his head softly. "I'm serious!" Laughing harder at the idea of him hunting someone, the officer tries to compose herself. "Now come on Psy, you were unable to fire a simple GP blaster in practice… how can I believe you are hunting someone down?" Referring to a time when Psy accidentally shot himself in the foot while training with the academy's low output blasters, Kiyone finally calms down and notices Psy pointing at her with a neutral expression on his face. "Wha what is it?"

Moving his right index finger slowly down the front of her uniform and stops at Kiyone's chest. "I see you've finally filled out nicely here Kiyone." The officer's once shining eyes start to sharpen and focus on Psy as she absorbs his less than flattering remark. "And I see you haven't changed in six years Psy!" Stepping closer, the anger filled Kiyone backs the now defensive Psy between a corner and the vending machine. Staring with fire in her eyes, Psy meekly comments at her actions. "Now Kiyone, don't do anything that could affect your career in a bad light." The raging officer lands a strong right handed punch into the vending machine and glares at him. The punctured machine sparks heavily before breaking down as Kiyone removes her fist. _Oh crap…how could I forgot she got Mihoshi is her partner?!_

As the pissed Kiyone draws back her fist for another blow, the entire ship is rocked heavily by a powerful blast. The force of the surprise shockwave throws the officer face first towards the wall as Psy reacts by jumping in front and softens the impact with his body. Catching Kiyone's face with his chest, Psy's left shoulder smashes hard into the wall as he groans quietly from the impact. "I think you should get back to the bridge Kiyone." Pushing away from him, the officer looks at her "hero" strangely before stopping at a closed door. A screen notifies the duo that Psy's ship has been repaired as the large cargo crate is tied back down on the hull of the spacecraft. "Just take your ship and leave before something happens." Watching the long haired officer disappear through the door, Psy shrugs and sighs to himself. "Guess she doesn't want a hero…"

Arriving at Yagami's bridge, Kiyone finds her partner in a state of panic as she takes her seat and checks over the situation. Two minutes ago, someone had fired a wide volley of lasers in hoping to disable the GP ship. Fortunately the only damage was only in the form of minor surface damage to the right side engine's exhaust vent. Looking sickly at her focused partner, Mihoshi tries to recover from working on a stuffed stomach "Kiyone… someone's shooting at us!" Ignoring her partner's obvious whining for a moment, Kiyone watches as Psy's vessel leaves the Yagami and takes off away from the shuttle into deep space. "Damn… those are pirate style weapons, but where is the attacker?"

A single beam comes out of the darkness of space and pierces through the armor of Yagami's left engine. The resulting explosion cripples the ship as several warning messages pop up showing a drastic decrease in operations. Mihoshi starts to sob loudly as the ship stops moving. "What happened Kiyone? Why aren't we moving anymore?" Growling softly, Kiyone yells at her unprofessional partner to calm down which only makes the situation worse as Mihoshi starts crying. _Great, now I'll have to ask for assistance…_

Following Kiyone's orders, Psy exited the Yagami and quickly lost sight of the spaceship as he headed towards the only known route through the backwater system. Clicking through a few switches, the brown haired pilot sighs and leans back in his chair as the ship's auto pilot takes over the task of plotting a course. S_ince that thing is not in this system, I guess I'll have to try another location._ Reaching under his white shirt, Psy pulls out a small silver locket and flips open the piece of jewelry to reveal a small photo of Kiyone showing off her graduation diploma from the GP Academy. _It was nice seeing you again Kiyone. Let's hope its not another six years before we meet again…_

The ship begins to prep for a jump through hyper-space to another area as Psy notices a transmission emanating from the same sector as Yagami. _Hmm, an "all channel" broadcast? Some tourist must have run into space debris._ Pressing a button underneath his pop-up monitor, Psy listens in on the message and chuckles. _This should be good._

"This is First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police requesting immediate assistance at location…"

"Someone please help us! We're being shot at by some really mean people!!"

"Mihoshi, that's not proper… ah!"

The line goes dead as Psy sits silently within the confines of his ship as it makes the jump into hyper-space.

Meanwhile, Yagami lies motionless as Kiyone pounds on the half-dead console out of frustration and groans while the ship's shields continue to be bombarded by their unknown attackers. "Who would be attacking us like this Kiyone?" Questions the teary eyed Mihoshi as the shields start to weaken from the unrelenting barrage of laser cannons. "They must be from the "Junk Guild" of pirates." Looking at her partner, the blonde scratches her head out of confusion. "Who are they?"

"Are you serious Mihoshi? We got the notice about them from HQ not even a week ago…" Sighing heavily, Kiyone pulls up several run down ships that are pieced together with components from numerous unrelated spacecraft. "They are a band of pirates who attack any ship they see as attractive and scrap the most profitable parts for sale on the black market while keeping strong parts for their own ships." Another heavy shockwave kills the display as the Yagami's shields go down by thirty percent. _One more shot like that and we're exposed…_ A loud beeping draws the officers' attention as a massive beam cannon attached to the underbelly of a third pirate ship focuses on their cockpit from the right. _Was that barrage just a diversion?_

As the cannon begins to emit high levels of energy, a pair of thin red beams slam into the engines of the equipped ship knocking the cannon offline. However, the Yagami's shield is still weak and shatters as another barrage takes out the final protective barrier. "What's going on Kiyone?" Puzzled at the assistance from an unannounced source, Kiyone searches on the radar for another GP ship and finds nothing. "I don't know." _Who could have crippled a ship with only two shots?_

Reacting to the downed shields, the emergency power will need about a minute to repair the defensive equipment. Unfortunately for the disabled ship, the two remaining pirate ships charge the Yagami sensing a victory at hand. Unloading a barrage of lasers at the GP ship, Mihoshi covers her eyes in fear as Kiyone stares down the incoming attack. "What the?" A blue object appears suddenly in front of the cockpit and takes the full force of the pirate attack head on. Disappearing in a sphere of light, Kiyone recognizes the faded paint of the object and gasps. "Was that Psy's ship… why did he…? That idiot…"

"Hey!" A trio of red beams comes out of the area where Psy's ship once was and damages the two remaining pirate vessels knocking their weapons out of commission. Instead of a spacecraft, a humanoid machine larger than the GP's standard issue battle armor turns its head around and looks down at the paired officers with its green eyes. Moving the tip of a large rifle away from the disabled attackers' weapons, the rifle fires another pair of beams at the engines of the unarmed ships thus concluding the battle as a familiar face appears annoyed on Yagami's overhead monitor. "Just who are you calling an idiot Kiyone?"

"Ps… PSY?!"

**End of Episode Four**

* * *

_Trailer to the next episode…_

After the surprise ambush, Yagami gets some necessary repairs thanks to their former attackers' ships and a new ally. However the peace does not last long…

Kiyone: You shouldn't be using stolen parts to help repair Yagami Psy…

Psy: These are GP issued equipment Kiyone… so I'm only using what Yagami deserves.

Kiyone: facepalms & groans

Psy: If anything, you can add it to your non-existent criminal record.

Kiyone: Shut up Psy.

Mihoshi: Uh Kiyone… is the earth supposed to be so big?

Kiyone/Psy: WHAT?!

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Five: No Need for Planet Falls**

Kiyone: It's an unquestionably STUPID idea!

* * *

**Author Note: **Seriously, I'd like to hear what people think… even if it's about my grammar!


	5. Episode 5

**Author Note:** Well, I'm still waiting on some kind of a response from the public… I don't want to beg.

* * *

After an hour of difficult work to repair the damage on Yagami's left engine, Psy lands his transformed ship in the same repair bay and sighs in frustration as he exits the cockpit. Since the repair bay of Yagami is only suited to house space craft, Psy had to make his machine crouch down on a knee in order to fit on board. _Great, I had to use that mode again…life is so unfair._ Boarding a nearby lift, he lowers himself down to the floor and looks back at his kneeling machine's darkened eyes with a slight smile. _At least we got to see Kiyone again… eh Zeta?_

**Episode Five: No Need for Planet Falls**

As with every situation involving the Galaxy Police, Kiyone and Mihoshi were obligated to write out a written report for GP headquarters on the matter involving Psy's ship and the pirate attack. The damage dealt to the attacking ships was limited to the cannon barrels and engines but there was not a single critical blow to the reactors of the pirate controlled vessels. After sending her extensive report to headquarters Kiyone stepped out of her room and noticed Psy standing right outside her door as it slid open. "Yo, what's up Kiyone?" The brown haired pilot smiled to his old friend and raised a hand.

"What are you doing back in this area Psy?!" Kiyone yelled at the uninvited visitor and pointed angrily at his face with her left index finger. "I thought I told you to leave!" Psy's smile disappears from his face as he looks down her aimed finger. _Guess she's still pissed over the "filled" comment…_

"I did." Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, Psy hands the teed off officer a scribbling of something. "Until you made that emergency call for help." Snatching away his note, Kiyone reads the shorthanded form of her distress message and crumples up the paper with both hands. "You know Psy… I have to question you about the legality of that thing's beam weaponry." Changing the subject slightly, Psy groans and scratches his forehead. "Oh come on! I make a heroic rescue and you plan on ticketing me for using a high output beam rifle?!"

"I cannot play favorites as a member of the Galaxy Police and that applies to **you** as well!" Smirking, Psy looks away and counters Kiyone's point. "Heh, just like how you turned Yagami into an intergalactic ferry during the Jurian Coup?" Getting more into Psy's face, the teal haired officer raises her voice at him. "That was under completely different circumstances!" Grabbing the front of his shirt, Kiyone stares at Psy with an intent glare. "How about I charge you with speeding, possession of illegal arms and sexually harassing an officer?"

Staring back, Psy knocks away her tightly clenched hand and pulls out another piece of paper. "You go ahead and how about I charge you for the repairs to your ship?" Looking at the held out paper, the color in Kiyone's face drains away as the price takes effect. "Impossible! One hundred thousand Jurai? We didn't take that much damage if you only spent an hour on the engine."

"Oh really? I had to seal the entire hull around the hit engine with what little remaining beam energy Zeta has and if that shot went another foot to the left… you wouldn't be here right now since your reactor would have exploded!"

Locked into a staring match with the hot blooded officer, the duo continued to stand up to one another as Mihoshi walked through a doorway. Finding her partner grabbing onto their dark haired savior with her private quarters door still open, she wanders over and speaks innocently to them. "Are you two involved with one another?" The arrival of the blonde snaps off the duel as Psy nods and answers the simple minded officer quickly. "Well now… did Kiyone tell you that?" Realizing the hole he is digging, Kiyone punches her academy friend in the back of the head and growls. "Don't say things like that!" Gasping, Mihoshi looks at her blushing partner and smiles. "I knew there was something else going on… I can't wait to tell Ryoko when we get back!"

"Mihoshi…" Ignoring the lump starting to form on his head, Psy looks up at the rage filled Kiyone and questions further. "Ryoko? The space pirate Ryoko? Wasn't she assumed dead after the whole Jurai incident?" Looking down at the questioning pilot, Kiyone sighs in defeat and drags him off into a nearby elevator as Psy struggles to get away thinking a fate worse than death. "Help, police brutality!" The door slides shut as Mihoshi watches on in amazement and completely misunderstands Psy's statement. "Wow… I guess he's getting "special" treatment this time."

Leaning against the wall to the repair bay, Psy listens to Kiyone quietly as she explains how the actions of a Jurain named "Kagato" decided to overthrow the current ruling family and take the throne for himself. In the process of assisting the rightful successors back to their home planet, Yagami was deemed renegade and its officers ruled as accomplices to the traitor princesses. "Gee, if it got that bad why didn't you just explain to the GP brass that something was wrong?"

"I did try to explain the situation at headquarters… but that only got me shot at." Groans Kiyone as she remembers being used as target practice by her fellow officers before being rescued by Mihoshi. "What puzzles me is that our original section chief suddenly took an indefinite leave of absence once we were cleared of all charges." Moving off the wall a bit, Psy unfolds his arms and tries to reason with the officer. "You said before that a lot of Jurai officials left after the whole thing was over with a couple weeks later right? Maybe he too was involved with Kagato?" Shaking her head slightly, Kiyone's long teal hair waved a bit as she laughed at the notion of her old chief being a conspirator. "Now come on Psy, do you really think the GP was that involved as well?"

"Well, maybe he…" Before Psy could argue further, Mihoshi's voice came over the Yagami's announcement system. "Kiyone, we're almost at the Earth… you should stop playing and come back." Groaning again at her partner's still misguided stance on her relationship with Psy, Kiyone started for the bridge but stopped to explain one last thing with him. "Oh yea, I'm afraid you'll have to stay on the Yagami for a while."

"What?! Why?"

"Earth's atmosphere is not stable for spacecraft… you might not survive a planet fall in that tiny thing you call a ship." Insulted at his old friend's comment, Psy looks away and fumes. "My Zeta is not as weak as you think Kiyone! I bet it could even take down Yagami without a problem." Laughing at Psy's boastful threat, Kiyone waves off his comment and returns to the elevator. "Then just stay on board until you fill out the proper immigration paperwork to visit Earth ok?" Watching Kiyone try to hide an obvious laugh from him, Psy continues to fume to himself. "I _know_ Zeta can win…"

Moments later, Kiyone is walking alone towards the bridge and thinks to herself. _Why was there no response to the distress call from headquarters? It has been almost two hours since the attack. I wonder if there's some kind of cosmic storm…_ Hearing Mihoshi's voice piecing through the door, Kiyone opens up the bridge to find her partner speaking with Washu on the main monitor. "Ah Kiyone!" Looking past the tanned officer, the infamous scientist stares at the stunned Kiyone and chuckles. "I hope you cleaned up after yourself Kiyone…" The screen goes black and fades away as a seething Kiyone punches the communication line off. "What's the matter Kiyone?"

"How did Washu get into our secure communication line?!" The annoyed officer asks while taking her seat at the controls and starts to make the adjustments for the Yagami to keep out of the Earth's atmosphere. "Well that's easy… I gave her the frequency so I could tell her about your boyfriend Kiyone." Closing her eyes softly, Kiyone sighs and does not respond to her partner's explanation. _It's been a long "routine" patrol, I can't wait to get some sleep. Thank god it's Sunday…_

From the repair bay, Psy watches on a monitor from the Zeta's cockpit in wonder as the ship starts to move into a stationary orbit outside the blue planet's gravity pull. "Wow… people live on such a beautiful planet in this remote of a system?" While making some adjustments on his machine, the Yagami starts to rock violently as Psy straps himself down and rides out the chaos. Clicking several buttons, the Zeta's communication system connects with Yagami's bridge to find the officers working on the situation. "Something wrong Kiyone?"

Outside in the darkness of space, the Yagami's patched together left engine groans as it attempts to reverse the flow of exhaust to complete the final correction for a stationary orbit and ends up shutting down. Without the extra push the GP shuttle begins to descend towards the planet's surface in a rapidly deteriorating path. Numerous emergency warnings flash in distress as Kiyone tries to deal with the situation, her now panicking partner and ends up not hearing Psy's transmission from the Zeta. Yagami suddenly starts to roll onto its left side and throws the kneeling machine into the sealed doors of the repair bay. _Ok, now I know something is wrong._

"This isn't good…" Typing feverishly at her controls, a sweating Kiyone predicts Yagami's possible crash landing and gasps as the only route shows the ship smashing into the Earth's ocean at an impossible to survive rate of speed. "Kiyone… what does a one hundred percent fatality landing mean?" Looking at her ditzy partner, Kiyone sighs and give Mihoshi the un-sugared truth. "It means we're going to die Mihoshi." The blonde officer gives a tear filled gaze back at her partner and whines. "Does that mean we're going to miss breakfast?" A strong shockwave rocks the ship as the outside camera shows the repair bay's doors have been forced open and Psy's Zeta is now gone. "I guess even he knew when to bail out…" Kiyone thinks to herself. "But why did he leave behind that rifle?"

Another shockwave, more powerful than the previous one, rips through the ship as Yagami enters the Earth's atmosphere and begins to heat up on its unplanned re-entry. Holding onto her seat for dear life, the lights go black as Kiyone tries to think up a solution to the crisis at hand. _Maybe if I cranked up the other… no, if I did that the right engine might explode and the middle engine won't be enough to stop us._ After passing through the atmosphere, Yagami's outer layer has risen by over six thousand degrees and starts to melt away from the hull as the ship continues to fall through the clouds.

The power comes back online to lighten the room as Kiyone finds a passed out Mihoshi reclining in her chair. "Damn, why couldn't I have passed out too?" A small proximity warning flashes on the doomed vessel's control panel as a small ship finishes burning through the atmosphere just a few hundred yards from the Yagami. The nearby ship suddenly transforms in a flash and redirects towards the falling shuttle. "No way… Psy's ship made the planet fall without damage?" Thinking back, the officer remembers about the machine's unorthodox thruster system consisting of two large oddly cut, but heavily armored thrusters. "Was that thing designed to land on planets?"

Clicking a few relay switches, Psy aims his converted machine towards the falling GP ship. "Shut down coolant system… " From the Zeta's cockpit, Psy shoves the dual control sticks forward and slams his machine's hands against Yagami's still red hot hull. A brief shock confirms the hands making contact with the craft as the Zeta's backpack begins to spit out more thrust. "Ok, redirect all available power to main thrusters. This should be enough to…" The low beeping of an urgent message catches his attention as Psy opens up the channel. "Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The harpy-like screeching echoes throughout the cockpit as a static covered image of an anger peaked Kiyone appears on Psy's already cluttered console. Closing the "Distance until Impact" screen, Psy maximizes Kiyone's image but even at a higher resolution her face remains distorted. "Geez, are you trying to blow out my ears?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The officer's question silences the wanna-be hero as the distance meter on Yagami's screen passes under one hundred thousand feet to impact. The dimly lit surface of the ocean continues to grow larger as now both units remain on a crash landing in the planet sized pond. "There's no time to play the hero… without another engine, Yagami can't slow down."

"Another engine huh?" Flipping through his options Psy releases the shield attached to the left arm of Zeta and returns to focusing the remainder of his machine's energy to stopping the falling Yagami. "Then consider me as your new engine." Smashing down the two foot pedals, the Zeta's rear thrusters focus all of the downward thrust into two solid streams as the pressure begins to take a toll on the external frame. Several pieces of armor, over stressed from trying to become a makeshift engine right after a planet fall, have cracked and flew off. _Oh hell…_ One such piece bounces off of Yagami's hull and slices a deep gash into the Zeta's cockpit drawing concern from the previously angry officer. "Are you ok Psy?" The Zeta goes completely dead as the two machines continue to fall.

Meanwhile from the solitude of her multi-dimensional lab in the Masaki home, a curious Washu watches the high altitude drama unfold from her "see all" laptop as the damaged Zeta goes silent from attempting a rescue. "Hmm, I was hoping to study that machine's designs… but I can wait to salvage the crash site." Just as the tiny scientist reaches forward to close the window, the Zeta's thrusters roar back to life to revive Washu's curiosity. "Well… now this should be interesting."

Sitting back in his seat, Psy brushes off some of the shattered glass from his destroyed monitors as he groans and grabs his forehead. _God… what's this warm stuff?_ Reaching along the top of his head, the brown haired pilot flinches as he pulls back and looks at his abnormally warm right hand. Using the light from the cracked console, Psy's hand is covered in blood as more begins to flow freely from an open wound and blinds his left eye. The impact seemed to kill the connection with Yagami as the now bleeding pilot mentally refocuses on the current situation.

_I've lost my cameras…_

_I can't contact the Yagami…_

_And I'm not sure if there is enough time to stop…_

_But damn it, I'm not dying because of some stupid thing called "Earth" decided to pull me down!_

Straining through his blood soaked eye, Psy strains his red stained vision to locate a black handled lever and finds it jammed under a piece of debris. Grabbing the debris, the jagged edge cuts into Psy's hands as he struggles to move the blown off armor from the control. Bending the metal just enough to grab the handle, Psy's vision starts to blur from blood loss as both eyes are now stained red. _Not yet… I can't die just yet!_ Reaching under his shirt, Psy holds onto his small locket while pulling down hard on the lever. A deafening roar knocks out Psy's hearing before he closes his eyes and reclines back in his chair. _I can feel that we're stopped… guess I might as well…_ Before he could complete his thought, Psy blacked out just before his body went limp. The chain of his locket snaps and litters the already glass covered floor with tiny fragments of sliver chain as his left arm hangs from the side of the chair.

Sometime later, an unknown smell fills his mind as Psy opens his eyes slowly to find himself floating in a large vertical tube. Looking around slowly from his tube, the dark brown liquid distorts his vision as something small and bright red stops just outside the glass before he blacks out again. "You are the hero of that machine?" Looking disappointed, Washu turns her head and looks at the standing but heat damaged Zeta in a new section of her extensive lab. "Hurry up and heal… I want to see just what makes you tick."

**End of Episode Five**

* * *

_Trailer to the next episode…_

After returning to Earth with an extra passenger, will things at the Masaki home stay "normal"?

Washu: Strange… that guy was in the recovery machine just a few minutes ago.

Kiyone: What do you mean Psy's body is gone?!

Psy: What happened to my hair and why am I in a towel?

Probably not.

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Six: No Need for R&R.**

Kiyone: It's incredibly draining…

* * *

**Author Note:** Here's another chapter... will there be more than a troll review? I don't know...


	6. Episode 6

**Author Note:** I think it's about time I got this damn chapter done... oh yea, thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far. Stupid computer, eating this chapter twice....

By the way, should I move this story into the new "Crossover" section or should it remain here in with the rest of the Tenchi fics?

* * *

After using the strange machine labeled "ZETA" as a replacement engine for the damaged Yagami, Psy Taiwedo was able to halt the falling spacecraft. However, Psy's unorthodox actions had caused extensive damage to his craft and to his body. Lucky for him, the saved Galaxy Police officers know someone who can help him heal...

**Episode Six: No Need for R&R**

From the depths of the multi-dimensional lab, a lone individual is busy typing on her transparent laptop with unwavering attention. The genius scientist Washu is busy working on another re-design of "Mecha-Washu" as someone enters the lab. "Washu, it's time to eat." Wandering into the darkened room, Mihoshi bumps into something and presses a button by accident on a small panel. "Ow…." Hopping off of her hovering cushion, an annoyed Washu finds the clumsy Mihoshi looking up at a large, unlit tube with some bubbles popping up every so often. "Wow… what's inside Washu?" Figuring that Mihoshi would not understand her explanation, Washu looks over the panel that was touched and finds nothing amiss. "That's none of your business Mihoshi…"

**Subject recovery status… 100%. Now opening container…**

The contents of the large cylinder are sucked into a drain in the floor of the machine as the panel goes dark again. A loud click echoes through the lab as the sealed container's heavy glass hatch opens slowly letting out an unknown vapor. Soft groans coupled with coughing come from the darkness as something climbs out of the container and heads towards a lone light in the lab. "Where the hell am I?" Stumbling out of the darkness, the confused individual looks up and flinches as the light forces his eyes to adjust before continuing. A severally damaged Zeta stands along in a large pit with several floating catwalks around the armor-less machine. Finding a way to the cockpit, the individual forces open a small hatch and pulls out a fresh set of clothes. "At least these didn't burn up… otherwise I'd have to walk around naked, eh Zeta?"

After pulling on a short black shirt and fresh shorts, Psy steps out of the cockpit into the lightly illuminated dock and reaches into a small bag contain an extra set of shoes, socks, and his proper identification. Feeling up his chest, Psy's eyes go wide as he finds the locket his grandfather left him missing. Entering a state of "mild" panic, the pilot starts to rummage through the lab in hope of finding his missing jewelry. As Psy digs into an open drawer, he tosses out several strange looking devices and bounces off of Washu's hovering laptop.

Outside the lab, the unorthodox family is busy enjoying another of Sasami's dinners when Washu's yes-man "A" pops up and starts whispering in her ear. Sitting on the genius' right shoulder, Washu nods as the puppet jumps down and disappears. The button Psy had accidentally pressed was an alarm used by Washu to prevent would be thieves, the science academy, or the occasional unplanned visit by a certain residential Galaxy Police officer from interfering with her work. After spending a good ten minutes trashing the lab in search for his precious possession, Psy freezes in place as the dark lab is lit up by a single high-powered spotlight. Groaning from the sudden burst of light, Psy steps back and notices a large shadow blocking some of the blinding light. "Now what?"

The rhythmic sound of boots stomping on the floor starts to grow louder as the noise moves towards the trespassing individual. Adjusting his eyes to the light source, Psy starts to look for the owner of the boots. Finding the owner, the recovered pilot blinks in disbelief and stares at the commando dressed yes-man "A" as it stops a few feet in front of Psy. "Intruder!" Looking down at the tiny member of security, Psy kneels down and pokes "A" in the head. _What a cute little toy.... why does this thing remind me of someone?_ A vein pops out of "A" forehead at being called a toy as it pulls out a small bazooka and takes aim at Psy. Pulling back on the trigger, nothing comes out of the barrel as "A" turns around and hops away in a hurry.

A few minutes go by as Psy forgets about the apparently failed attack and starts to put on his shoes. _I think it's time I leave before something else happens._ Standing up from the floor, something starts to blow Psy's hair around from behind the pilot. _Eh?_ Turning to look at what's messing with his hair, the color in Psy's face drains away as he finds a swirling black hole growing larger by the second right above his head. Taking off in a full sprint away from the black hole, Psy feels his feet leave the surface just moments after starting. _This cannot be happening! _As his legs vanish into the darkness, Psy's attempt at escape proves useless as the rest of his body is sucked into the swirling hole.

One hour later Washu returns to her lab and hops up onto her cushion. Looking past her flashing computer screen, the genius scientist notices the container holding the once critically injured Psy is empty. Typing in the override code to the security system, Washu notices "A" appearing on her right shoulder. "Have you seen the guy that I put inside a week ago to recover around?" Thinking for a minute, "A" explains that the intruder was in fact the person who had been locked away to heal and was trashing the lab in search of something.

Reaching into her chest pocket, Washu pulls out Psy's locket and holds it up to the light. "What is so important about this thing?" The hatch on the locket flips open revealing a small compartment inside the necklace. A small piece of paper falls out as the curious scientist picks up the hidden object and unfolds it. "Well now, this is a surprise...."

Hovering inside what seems to be a pocket dimension Psy floats around in the ground-less zone with his arms crossed looking around at the constantly changing area. Sighing to himself, he looks above only to see his body rotate 180 degrees outside of his own power. _Great, now what's going to happen?_ A bright flash of light blinds the upside-down prisoner as he finds himself hovering several feet over what appears to be a lake. _Ah hell._ As gravity kicks in, the floating human comes crashing down into the water with a large splash.

Looking out the kitchen window Sasami just misses seeing Psy's unwanted dive into the water as she sets down the final pile of dishes from dinner on the counter. The only thing she sees is some ripples breaking against the edge and ignores it thinking the wind is picking up. Walking back into the living room, the small Jurian princess finds her sister and the local space pirate taking turn stuffing cake into one unlucky earthling's face.

"Here Tenchi.... try this." Cutting a piece off her plate, Ryoko sticks a fork into the mouth of the suspecting Jurian prince. Not wanting to be upstaged Ayeka pushes a piece of her oppositely flavored cake into Tenchi's mouth. "What do you think you're doing Ayeka?"

"I'm sorry, I thought Lord Tenchi would like something to negate that devil food...." Not saying anything in return, Ryoko forces another piece of cake into Tenchi's face. "What now princess?" Without warning, the pirate's face is covered in white frosting as Ayeka smashes her plate into her rival and laughs. "Now that's an improvement." While wiping the vanilla topping from her eyes, Ryoko catches Ayeka mid-laugh and tosses her own cake into the face of the snarky princess. Recovering from the baked counter-attack, Ayeka lunges at her rival instigating another battle as Tenchi wisely slips out of the room. Making his way into the kitchen, the average earthling reaches into the refrigerator for some milk to help wash down the force fed dessert.

"Is something going on?" Sasami asks innocently as the sounds of a struggle come from the next room. "Nothing out of the usual...." Tenchi sighs as he washes down the cake in his system. Blinking, Sasami looks out at the calm lake and ponders out her thoughts. "Did you feel something funny in the air Tenchi?" Setting his glass down on the counter-top, he looks out the window and then to the child princess. "No, is something wrong?" Shaking her head softly, Sasami calms the earthing's mind. "I don't think so... it felt like..."

A loud explosion from the living room shakes the house as the duo peeks into the next room. Lying face-down at different sides of the room, Ryoko and Ayeka lie passed out from their conflict. Seeing the living room a mess from their fighting females, Tenchi rubs his eyes and groans. "They did it again...." Sasami sighs as they step into the disaster scene to sort out the mess.

**End of Episode Six  
**

**

* * *

**_Trailer to the next episode..._**  
**

After swimming in the mountain lake, Psy arrives at the Masaki home and is able to rest... for about three minutes.

Psy: This is a really nice place you have here... Tenchi right? Why does that name ring a bell? (crash) Why are their Jurian Guardians chasing me?!

Kiyone: Maybe it's because you called them logs?

_Next time on Gundam Muyo..._ **Episode Seven: No Need for Visitors **

Washu: It's highly confusing.

* * *

**Author Note:** Finally, this one's done! Now maybe I can get into a normal update routine...


	7. Episode 7

**Author Note:** I think the massive lag in-between updates for this story must have turned off any readers... but I'm going to continue.

* * *

After falling out of his different dimension holding cell, Psy finds his right shoe washing up on the shore of the lake. While drying his wet clothes in a tree by the strong afternoon sunlight, the calm lake side setting is shattered as an explosion scares off the local bird population. Watching the animals fly off, Psy empties out his fished out shoe of water. "What the hell was that!?" Standing up in his underwear, the striped down pilot reaches into the rear pocket of his jeans for his identification and emergency cross-galactic communicator. _Well, isn't that just perfect? _Shaking water out of the two digital devices, Psy groans as his only form of ID is destroyed. _Great no ID, no way to contact for help.... and more importantly no Zeta._

Looking at the sun starting to sink towards the horizon, the lost pilot puts his semi-dried off clothes back on. Feeling the squish of his still moist shoes, Psy flinches as he stands up on the grassy hill. _If there's an explosion, then there must be people here._ Making his way towards the source of the noise, Psy looks at the lush environment of the planet he currently stands on and finds himself impressed. "I guess the people here take real good care of their climate..."

**Episode Seven: No Need for Visitors**

Back at the Masaki home, the mess from the previous battle is sorted out as the female members of the unorthodox family head to their bath. Sweeping up some of the broken glass outside the living room, Tenchi finds himself enjoying the few moments of peace as the girls enjoy their bath. Pushing the remaining shards of glass into a dustpan, the earthling dumps the shards into the trash bin. _Once again I find myself cleaning up another fight. _A bell starts to ring as Tenchi sets the broom and dustpan next to the back door. "The front gate? Dad isn't supposed to be back from his meeting yet." Standing outside the eight foot fence, Psy steps back from the doorbell and notices a pair of large unmarked logs one on each side of the entrance acting like guards. Kicking the wide base of one of the strange objects, he shrugs his shoulders and waits for someone to answer.

Unknown to the clueless visitor, the two "logs" were in fact Jurai Guardians belonging to Princess Ayeka. "Must we endure this indignation Kamidake?" The elder of the two guardians, annoyed as well by Psy's kicking, thinks hard for a moment. A few days after returning to earth, the duo had accidentally freaked out the local paperboy which in turn caused quite an uproar about talking trees in the mountains. Luckily the public did not believe the paperboy's story and the situation resolved itself. To prevent any further incidents, Ayeka had commanded her guardians to face away from the entrance and to remain silent to anyone that would approach them. "Yes Azaka, we must."

Walking towards the gate, Tenchi scratches his head while pondering over the unplanned visitor. Grabbing the inside latch, he hesitates for a minute while making his final decision. "Wait.... every time something unplanned happens someone new ends up showing up." Leaning up against the large fence, Psy tries to figure out which planet he is on and what to do next. _The last thing I remember is trying to help Kiyone and then nothing. Hmm..._Before another thought can register the door opens up and Tenchi leans out. "Hello?"

Looking to his right, the Jurian prince notices Psy leaning against the fence. Hearing a voice behind him, Psy turns around and finds Tenchi looking at him with a confused gaze. _Who the hell is this kid?_ Shrugging off the gaze, Psy starts to open his mouth to ask the earthling a question and freezes in shock. Standing behind Tenchi in full-cameo clothing was Washu's yes-man "B" armed with another small bazooka taking aim at the frozen young man. "INTRUDER!" Pulling back on the trigger, "B" launches an intense flash of light and blinds the two males. As the light fades away, "B" cannot find any trace of Tenchi and starts to panic. "Uh oh.... WASHU!!!" Bouncing away from the scene, the two Jurian Guardians try to figure out what just happened. "Should we help locate where Tenchi went to?" Azaka questions his wooden partner. "Let's just keep quiet for now..." Kamidake answers. "... the mail's coming.

In the depths of the pocket dimension, Psy and Tenchi spend their sudden alone time getting acquainted with one another. "Ah, so you're THE Tenchi from Earth huh?" Laying down on his left side in the alternate area, Psy looks over the average looking earthling and chuckles. _And here I thought the guy who took down the Jurian tyrant was a bit manlier._ Listening to the story of how this young man's live changed from a life of the simple school student to a lost space prince when Ryoko crashed on his planet. From the strange collection of women to the duel with Kagato, Psy got a first hand interview into Tenchi's recent past. "Damn.... can't play favorites eh?" Psy comments while patting Tenchi's back. "You have no idea."

Meanwhile at the home of Earth's residential Galaxy Police officers, the duo return to their apartment to find a notice attached on their door. The note reads: You're starting to fall behind on your rent.... please start paying earlier or I will be forced to kick you out. Crumpling up the landlord's notice, Kiyone sighs quietly while folding up her waitress uniform. Tucking the uniform in the closet, the green haired officer tries to figure out a solution to their new financial problem. "How are we going to pay this Mihoshi? Mihoshi....?" Turning around, the blonde haired roommate is busy sleeping on the floor still dressed in her waitress uniform. Pulling up a piece of the floor in the corner of the apartment, Kiyone exposes a large jar half full of money. _I've been saving our change since day one.... but it might not cover the rent. _Putting the jar back under the floor, the phone starts to ring. Covering up the makeshift collection, Kiyone crawls over and answers the call. "Hello? Ah Sasami, what's the matter?"

A loud crash followed by Ryoko freaking out with Ayeka trying to defend herself comes over the phone. "Washu accidentally sent Tenchi into another dimension and..." Another crash drowns out the child princess as Washu interrupts the call. "Sorry Sasami but I need to speak with our residential officer." The blue haired princess hangs up the phone and heads off to start dinner as Kiyone tries to understand the situation. "What are you doing Washu? You know you're not supposed to be experimenting with different dimensions anymore."

"I'm not experimenting.... your lover messed up my lab and got himself pulled into my trash area with Tenchi." The line goes quiet as Washu taps on the phone and ponders what happened. "Hello...? You still there?"

"What makes you think Psy is my lover!?" Kiyone verbally snaps at the prying scientist as she tries not to fall into the trap. Pulling out the folded up photo from Psy's locket, Washu chuckles and continues to tease Kiyone. "Then why is he carrying around your photo.... Kiyone?" The line clicks off as Washu cuts off the connection phone and pulls out Psy's silver locket. Twirling the locket around by the chain, the genius looks at a split monitor to find the two missing males talking while a still agitated space pirate continues to rampage through the house. _Better let them out before Ryoko ends up destroying the house..._

Pressing a glowing red button, Washu targets the two individuals to bring them back to earth. A second and a blinding flash later, someone appears behind the genius from the other dimension. "What just happened?" Hearing the familiar voice, Washu turns around on her cushion and is shocked to see the earthling instead of the new face. "Strange.... why did you appear and not this 'Psy' character?"

"You mean that brown haired guy right?" Tenchi answers.

Falling out of the pocket dimension again, Psy lands safely on couch inside the Masaki home and looks around in wonder. "Hey, this is a place Tenchi...." The dark haired earthling is missing as Psy starts to wander around. Peeking through the large living room window, the visitor tries to understand his situation on the technological backwards planet. _Tenchi said this planet doesn't have much in the way of space tech.... looks like I'm making Earth home for a while._ A loud banging on the front door catches Psy's attention. _Where the hell is everyone? _

Unknown to the visitor, the local Jurian guardians had set up tiny wooden sensors that blended into the floor to keep an eye on the princesses. The presence of a new person inside the house forced the guardians to enter a level of protective security. The banging suddenly stops just as Psy reaches for the door. Opening up the door, a large looming shadow blocks out the late day sunlight as Psy looks up at the visitor. "What the...." A lone red orb shines down on the stunned human before the door closes. _What are Jurian Guardians doing here?_ Spinning around in place, Psy prepares to run but finds his feet leaving the ground. Flailing his legs around helplessly, the door opens and pulls Psy clean out of the house. The sound of the door slamming shut causes Ayeka and Ryoko to sprint from the living room thinking that Tenchi has returned. Finding no sign of the earthling, "See Ayeka, I told you your face made Tenchi run away."

Walking up the lengthy stairway to the Masaki home, Kiyone stops halfway up the path at a small landing and looks behind. "Kiyone.... can we rest for a minute?" Dragging her feet along the ground, Mihoshi catches up and rubs her stomach weakly. "I'm hungry.... are we going to eat with the others tonight?" Caught off guard, Kiyone ponders her partner's question. Thinking on their supply of instant ramen, there isn't enough food to feed two people back home let alone Mihoshi. Not wanting to go hungry after a tough day of work at their earth jobs, the only option left is to mooch off the Masaki residence. "I guess we can." Hearing her partner's answer, Mihoshi squeals happily as a burst of energy perks up the blond officer. "Yay! This means we can take a nice bath. I still can't believe the bath house raised their prices aga-" Grabbing her tactless partner's face, Kiyone growls lowly as Mihoshi struggles to free herself. "Must you broadcast everything!?" Arriving at the top of the stairway, the duo notice that the local guardians are missing from their usual spot. Swinging the gate open, the front yard seems dead as they approach the house. _Where is everyone? _Kiyone ponders as she slides open the front door. On opening the door, the situation becomes painfully apparent.

Trapped between Azaka and Kamidake, Psy sits un-amused as Ryoko and Ayeka grill the unknown visitor. "What have you done with Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka demands at the un-attentive prisoner. Picking at his earwax, Psy yawns lazily at his interrogators. "Hey, I had nothing to do with that." Flicking the picked wax at the barrier, it bounces off and lands on the floor of his cell. "Your wooden bodyguards were the ones who claimed I made that guy vanish." Shoving her rival aside, Ryoko steps up to Azaka and smirks. "Here, let me show you how to deal with smart asses princess...." Wrapping her arms around the guardian, the space pirate picks up the makeshift holding cell and begins to shake it violently. Bouncing around the inside of his cell, Psy is able to make out a green blur in the midst of his forced interrogation. "Ki-yo-ne?"

Dropping the cell, the dizzy guardians end up breaking their connected fields and fall on top of Psy. Dizzy himself, Psy lays face-down under the duo guardians as the room continues to spin in his head. _Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick...._Teleporting over to the stunned officer, Ryoko grabs onto the collar of Kiyone's sweater. Lifting her off the ground a bit, the upset pirate starts to vent on the unprepared officer. "Why don't you tell your man to stop screwing around and give Tenchi back?!"

_EH?!_ Pulling her stretching sweater out of Ryoko's grip, Kiyone gets on the defensive as Psy starts to free himself from under the two dizzy guardians. "Wait a minute.... who told you that?" Pointing behind the officer, the two self-appointed interrogators aim at a clueless Mihoshi who leans in and waves at the group. _Why does that not surprise me? _Kiyone sighs to herself as she holds back the urge to smack her absent minded partner.

"Uh, is something going on in here?" The room goes quiet as the missing Tenchi steps into the living room just after the pointing. Before the returned earthling could get out another sentence, he finds Ryoko lunging straight at him. "TENCHI!" The pouncing Ryoko falls short of her target and lands face first into the floor. Taking her foot off of Ryoko's tail, Ayeka smirks slyly as she rival recovers. "What was that for princess?" Azaka and Kamidake head back to their post as the rest of the unorthodox housemates get ready for dinner while ignoring yet another Ayeka/Ryoko quarrel over Tenchi's love.

Sitting between Tenchi's true family, Psy notices his grandfather Yosho focusing on him with what appears to be an innocent smile. The others at the table do not notice the event and continue on with their small talk. _I heard from Tenchi how this is the legendary kind-hearted warrior Yosho… so why do I feel so damn scared?_ Keeping a smile on his face, Yosho grins a bit as Psy chuckles weakly. _"I think I'm going to die…"_

The scent of delicious food fills the room as Sasami brings out the rest of another fantastic meal. Watching everyone else start to dig into their dinner, Psy closes his eyes and walks away from the table without saying anything to anyone. "Is he allergic to something?" Sasami asks after noticing the untouched setting and frowns slightly. "No, Psy isn't the type to take charity so easily." Kiyone answers while defending her plate from Mihoshi's chopsticks. Thinking back at that moment, Kiyone remembers how Psy turned down several offers from the GP Academy to pay for his meals during his attendance.

Hours pass by as Psy keeps himself busy by working on the damaged Zeta. After finding his machine in the back of Washu's lab, he began to work on repairing his own craft. Working deep in the mechanics of the left leg, Psy is unaware that Washu had entered the lab. Standing behind the working pilot, the owner of the tools Psy had borrowed without asking kicks him in the shin. "Ow!" Pushing out from the armor-less leg, Psy finds Washu tapping her foot on the walkway and looks at the clock mounted mid-air on a non-existent wall. "It's that late already?" A loud growling comes from Psy's stomach as Washu starts pushing the individual away from his machine. As he tries to fight against the pushy genius, the off-planet visitor notices he has been pushed through an exit and finds himself standing in the living room. Darkness fills the area as night had fallen several hours ago on Earth. "Hey wait a second. I need to finish replacing the power conducts!"

Grabbing the closing door, Psy keeps the dimensional path open forced open. Washu stares un-amused at him and takes his hand off of her door. "You can work more in the morning…. until then, go eat something!" Slamming the door hard, Psy nearly loses his right pinky as the entrance seals shut for the night. Walking back to her computer, a blinking light catches the scientist's attention. Washu presses it out of curiosity and brings up a screen showing a detailed overview of the stripped down Zeta. "Huh, he's already restored 45% of that thing's leg already?" Looking over the exposed machine's frame, a sly smile comes over her face as Washu starts typing randomly on her laptop.

Dawn breaks at the house for wayward space people as Ayeka gets dressed quickly and sneaks out of her room early. Scheming to surprise Tenchi with breakfast in bed, the violet haired princess moves stealthily through the house in order to avoid waking anyone to her plan. Reaching the kitchen, the princess steps on something metallic lying on the floor. "Huh?" Feeling around for the light switch, the room is suddenly lit up as Ayeka flips the switch up. The room is nasty mess of half empty snack bags and several empty cans of beer. "Who could have done this?" Low moaning comes from the other side of the kitchen island as Psy sits up in the bright room and groans. _Ugh my head... note to self, keep away from stuff called "beer"._

Standing up from the floor still half-drunk, Psy wipes his eyes and finds Ayeka staring at him. "Morning…. uh, something wrong?" A loud scream echoes through the house waking up everyone except Mihoshi. Looking at her out cold partner, Kiyone rolls over and falls back asleep as well. "There's a burglar in the house! Azaka, Kamidake!!" Looking around frantically, Psy tries to find this intruder in the house. "Where?!" Appearing on each side of the princess, the Jurian guardians fly at Psy and tackle him to the ground.

Moments later, Tenchi with his wooden sword in hand arrives at the kitchen to find the situation handled. "Oh Tenchi…" Leaning into the earthling's arms, Ayeka fakes being afraid and blushes before Ryoko pulls her off. "Oh sure…. pile on the new guy." Psy sighs to himself as he taps the floor with both guardians piled on top of him.

**End of Episode Seven

* * *

**

_Trailer to the next episode…_

After getting a crash course and sudden meeting with the residents in the Masaki home, Psy's first day on Earth has already begun to have an effect on him that will last forever…

Washu: Amazing, your DNA seems to be sensitive to solar radiation… I wonder if anything has changed.

Psy: Oh yea, like having silver hair is cool… (gets punched in arm) OW!

Ryoko: I heard that.

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Eight: No Need for Abilities**

Kiyone: It's incredibly draining…

* * *

**Author Note:** Bah, one down... eight to go. Sometimes I wonder if it's necessary to pre-write chapters....

Btw, I think this is my longest chapter for GM yet.


	8. Episode 8

**Author Note:** Nothing important. Carry on and excuse the lack of updates again, I think I'm addicted to "Left 4 Dead"…

* * *

**Episode Eight: No Need for Abilities**

After getting released by the over reactive princess Ayeka, Psy came to find out through the use of a mirror that his hair had some how turned from his normal brown to a shade of silver. Intrigued by the sudden change in the local mecha pilot, Washu began to run tests on Psy. "Do I have to sit here with this… thing on my head?" Psy asks still frustrated over being used as a tackling dummy by Ayeka's guardians. Tapping his foot on the floor, the blinking statue head reacts to Psy's facial changes as Washu sends a "mild" shock through her subject. Knocking the target backwards off of his chair, Psy comes to a rest with his hair spiked straight up from the shock. Knocking his spiked hair down, the now visibly angry human rips the scanner of his head and prepares to toss it across the living room. "I've had enough!"

"Wait, you're going to-" A message pops up on Washu's computer as Psy hurls the scanner over the couch. The yellow head bounces off the far wall and returns on a beeline straight into Psy's face. Knocking out the silver haired pilot, Washu steps over the freshly KO'd human and presses a small button on the back of her device. "Geez, you need to listen to others more…." Shrinking down to the size of a golf ball, the scientist shoves her device into a back pocket as she heads back to the lab to finalize the results. Sometime later the family space ship wanders into the living room and notices a large pile of silver hair lying on the floor. Thinking about her boyfriend Ken-Ohki, Ryo-Ohki pounces onto the object and rolls around in the silver object. Realizing the object is not her furry lover; the cabbit kneads Psy's hair and lies down for her mid-morning nap.

Recovering from his self-inflected head trauma, Psy groans heavily and pushes himself off the floor. Feeling something rolling off the back of his head, he grabs the sleeping animal and sits up with Ryo-Ohki in hand. "I'm not a cushion you know." Psy explains to the waking up spaceship. Looking at the silver haired stranger, Ryo-Ohki starts to flail around and thrashes her way out of Psy's hands. Hopping away, she mews frightened at the unknown human and dives under the couch as Psy starts to pull fur out of his hair.

"Ryo-Ohki, are you in here?" Walking into the living room with her housework apron on, Sasami calls out for her furry friend and notices Psy standing up. "Oh, have you seen Ryo-Ohki?" Spacing his hands a foot apart, he tries to figure out who she's talking about. "Is she about this big, brown, with long ears?" Watching Sasami nod in response, Psy points at her hiding place. "She went under there… I think she's scared of me." Leaving the room for a minute, the girl returns with a few strangely shaped orange colored objects and places on in Psy's hand. Obviously the objects were carrots, but Psy did not know this fact yet. Sniffing the handed objects, Psy bites down and crunches through the vegetable. "Not bad… strange thing to be eating."

Smelling someone eating her stash of earth food, Ryo-Ohki bounces out from under the couch and is immediately caught by Sasami. "I knew you've been sneaking carrots out again you naughty thing." Ignoring Sasami's words, Ryo starts mewing angrily at Psy for eating her food. Looking down at the offended creature, he puts the object into her mouth and scratches the stunned cabbit's head softly. "I'll give you this as my apology for disturbing you." Jumping out of Sasami's hands, Ryo-Ohki takes the offering knowing that Sasami would hide the carrots in a new place and mews.

"Oh no!" Remembering something, Sasami runs back into the kitchen and starts rattling through the refrigerator. Leaning into the now picked up room, Psy notices the Jurian princess holding onto a small blue bag. "Tenchi forgot his lunch again… I could take it myself, but then the housework wouldn't get done. Kiyone and Mihoshi are at work, Washu's in the lab, and asking Ryoko or Ayeka is out of the question." Wandering into the kitchen with a half eaten carrot, Ryo-Ohki mews loudly. Noticing the head of the resident mobile suit pilot, a smile comes over Sasami's face. _How did I get stuck with this job?_ Walking along the streets of town, Psy sighs to himself as he continues to as a delivery boy to drop of Tenchi's lunch. Along his route the local earthlings gave off several "unique" glances as he walks through. _I'd bet no one would even bother to look if I had my nice brown hair… instead of this mess!_

Sitting at his homeroom desk, Tenchi is busy reading his arithmetic notes as a classmate gets his attention. "Hey Masaki, you got a visitor." Looking up from his notes, the young earthling plants his face down on the desk and sighs heavily. "Great… now what?" Thinking about another possible Ryoko versus Ayeka battle, he groans from having to break up another fight and heads for the doorway expecting the worse. Finding no one outside, someone hands him the lunch bag and dives into the room just before a group of schoolgirls pass by. Closing the door, a voice questions Tenchi. "Are they gone?"

"Yea they are." Crawling out from under the teacher's desk, a physically relieved delivery boy dusts himself off. "What the hell is wrong with these earth girls? They go rabid over strange colored hair." Pulling up a spare chair, Psy sits down next to Tenchi and tries to recover while tying his shoes. "You'd think they've never seen a guy with silver hair before…" Mumbling to himself about a pack of crazed fangirls, Tenchi pulls his desk back a few feet. "You might want to keep moving…."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" The door slide open and nearly comes off its rails as a larger horde of overly energetic schoolgirls stare at the silver haired target. _Oh crap… they multiplied._ Squealing loudly, the horde starts to pour into the room as Psy tries to find an exit. "How the hell did you know?!" Munching on from rice, Tenchi sighs respectfully. "Experience… lots of experience." Finding himself backed into a corner, Psy finds an opening in the form of an open window. Jumping off the wall behind him, the hunted target dives out the window and grabs hold of a drainpipe mounted on the side of the building. Hanging onto the pipe, Psy smirks and waves to his unwanted fans. "See you later Tenchi." Sliding down to the ground, the girls turn to find Tenchi missing as he kindly takes off to avoid any questions. After making his successful escape, Psy's stomach starts to growl. "Aww hell, I forgot I missed breakfast." Reaching into his right pant pocket, he counts out the money Sasami gave him to ride earth's land train and finds and with the extra few hundred yen sets out to find lunch.

"Thanks for waiting." Setting down a patron's meal, Kiyone in her burger shop uniform takes her tray back to the counter and sighs. Noticing Mihoshi dropping yet another order, she expects to get ripped out by their manager but finds him missing. _We got lucky… we were so fired if the manager saw that._ Moving around to her register, the front door swings open and Kiyone rests her smile to serve the new customer. "Welcome, how may I…" Freezing mid-sentence, the part-time officer looks speechless as Psy blinks innocently at the recognized waitress. "Hi Kiyone. Uh, is something wrong?"

Taking a seat by the large storefront window, Kiyone goes on her break as Psy sits across from her. Getting the short version of Kiyone's reason to her second job, Psy understands the situation easily. "So, I'm to assume Earth's not a part of the Galactic Government huh?"

"Yea, this planet isn't in the normal exchange rate… so to make ends meet we've hand to take extra jobs." Sighing sadly, Kiyone continues to explain the current financial situation until Mihoshi interrupts. "Kiyone…" Fed up with her partner's whining, she looks up at her. "What is it now?" Standing behind the tanned waitress a ski masked individual hold a large combat knife to Mihoshi's neck and stares at the resting waitress. "You know the register code right? This one's not to smart." Shoving the useless hostage to the ground, the would-be robber points his weapon at Kiyone and orders her to move. Realizing it's against protocol to use force on planets where the Galaxy Police don't officially have authority with the planet's government Kiyone keeps her hand away from her GP blaster and slowly stands up.

"Excuse me buddy, but I don't think you should be throwing women around." Stepping between the two, Psy stares at the robber and with a frown. "You're listening to trash like this? What happened to your pride Kiyone?"

"A hero eh? Then here's my apology!" Thrusting the knife into Psy's stomach, the tip plunges into his shirt as Kiyone watches in horror. "Oh god!" Thinking the worst, Kiyone is shocked as Psy turns his head and speaks calmly with her. "What?" A small ping rings out in the now silent restaurant as the robber pulls back a bladeless knife. Finding the cracked blade on the ground, Psy smirks and looks at the stunned robber. "… my turn." Smashing a fist into the robber's masked face; Psy redraws his right hand and throws the robber over his shoulder and slams him off a table before kicking the robber through the large store window. Landing outside, the robber lies knocked out and in a pile of smashed glass. Some patrons make their escape while others call for the police as Kiyone looks over Psy in confusion. "How are you not bleeding?"

"Don't know…" Reaching under his shirt, Psy finds the knife had ripped through but no sign of it making contact with his skin. "Maybe Washu's treatment gave me powers?" Kiyone smacks the back of Psy's head before assisting her upset partner. "Only in comics Psy."

Later that day, Psy had returned to the lab and explained the chaotic day's events to Washu. Wearing a fresh shirt, he holds up the bloodless yet torn shirt and tries to reason with the genius scientist. "There's no such thing as superpowers… everything can be explained." Tossing his damaged shirt to the ground, Psy stomps towards the working scientist and pushes aside her laptop. "Oh yea… then explain why I'm not even scarred." Grabbing his left wrist, Washu presses down on something and walks away from the confused Psy. Seconds later, a winch holding onto a piece of the Zeta's leg armor breaks away and falls towards Psy. Hearing something snap, Psy notices a shadow and looks up just as the out layer of armor closes in on him. Smashing into the floor of Washu's lab, the heavy plate leaves behind a deep cut into the floor as Psy stares at the plate from the ground. "Wha- what the hell was that about?" Looking rather disappointed, Washu steps over the scared pilot and smirks. "I'm surprised you learned how to use the suit's speed booster so fast…."

"What suit?" Psy questions before looking at his hands. His clothes have been replaced with a tight one-piece suit with gloves and boots. Checking over the dark gray outfit, Psy remembers Washu pressing something on his wrist and finds a small control switch that made the suit appear. "The suit is made out of tiny machines that I injected into your body while you were recovering." Shocked to find himself being used as a test subject, Psy stomps up to the scientist for answers. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Well, I planned to give it to Tenchi… but I didn't know if someone could survive the process. So I decided to test it on you." Sighing in defeat, Psy tugs on the suit and finds it impossible to tear away or find a zipper to remove the suit. "Why can't I take it off?"

"You can't… the suit uses your natural occurring body energy as power." Scratching her chin, the genius thinks for a moment. _That might explain why he survived and is able to use the enhancements already…_

Exploring the rest of the suit's appearance, Psy finds a small control panel on his left wrist and flips open the panel to reveal a keypad. "That's the warp system. Using the subspace system I use, you can teleport yourself to anywhere in the universe." Interested in this ability, Psy starts to type in the location of the orbiting Yagami to retrieve a few things he forgot where the Zeta was parked. "The suit will increase your speed, strength, and endurance when in trouble. Just don't use the warp ability; I haven't been able to work out all the bugs…" Pressing the enter key, Psy vanishes from the lab in a flash of yellow light as Washu turns around to see her subject vanish. "… yet. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

At that same time, the collection of females from space was enjoying their dimension bath as Kiyone sat away from the others and sighed. While Psy had stopped the attempted robbery from happening, he still smashed a table and broke the store's window. Kiyone explained that Psy was only protecting the workers from the robber and looked to have saved their jobs. That was before Mihoshi slipped while carrying the mustard refill container and spilled it over both Kiyone and their manager. Scrubbing the yellow out of her hair, Kiyone looked at her reflection in the water and sighed sadly. "What else can happen to me today?"

Something crashes into the pool of water in front of Kiyone and blows away the towel that was wrapped around her body. A voice coughs out from the steam filled room as the water spills back into the pool. "Aww man, who put a pool in Yagami's dock?" Popping his head out of the warm water, Psy finds himself in an unfamiliar location. "Where am I anyway?" He coughs, trying to clear his lungs after being teleported into the pool of water as someone else clear their throat to get his attention. "Hmm?" Looking up from his surprise bath Psy notices a naked, dripping wet Kiyone holding a washcloth tight to her body to cover up over unmentionable areas. "Psy…"

"Um…" Blushing heavily at the washcloth clothed officer; Psy tries to fake a smile. "You don't need someone to scrub your back, eh Kiyone?" Clenching her right hand tight, Kiyone unleashes an unrestrained punch directly towards the intruding male's face. "OH SHI-!"

**End of Episode 8**

* * *

_Preview for the next episode..._

With the demise of Psy Taweido, our story comes to an end…

Psy: I'M NOT DEAD!

Washu: You should be you pervert.

Psy: Oh come on, like I planned to…. hey where is Kiyone?

Washu: No idea, but she said not to let you give you your completed machine until she got back.

Psy: What?!

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Nine: No Need for Space**


	9. Episode 9

**Author Note:** Yep, I am addicted to L4D2 and Team Fortress 2… I know it's been a while, but let us see how this goes.

To be honest, I lost the notebook that had all the "Beta" chapters... but I found it!

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the unusual mecha pilot woke up and made his own mark on the earth. Unfortunately for Psy, his unplanned entry into the women's bath had suddenly changed his status from an unknown visitor to residential pervert. Not wanting to offend anyone else, Psy had tucked himself away in the depths of Washu's lab to work constantly on his Zeta. "Damn super-suit…" Fiddling around with a panel of wires inside the cockpit controls, a spark shocks Psy's right hand. Tossing down the tools in frustration, Washu puts a pair of earmuffs on to drown out the string of profanity that followed.

**Episode 9: No Need for Space**

Stepping out of her lab, the genius scientist finds herself staring at a two person mob. "What do you want?"

"Its time we tossed out that guy. He's a bigger perv than Nobuyuki is." Ryoko complains as Ayeka chimes in. "I was also in the bath… I thought you said men couldn't enter there." Not wanting them to mess up her lab on their hunt, Washu quickly explained. "I said they couldn't enter through the door… now traveling through subspace is different. I've made sure that he can't ever get in again by taking out the warp ability." Smirking, Washu starts to figure out their plan. "I'm sure if Tenchi had found a way in… you wouldn't be complaining would you?" Catching the duo off guard, Washu looks around the living for a second and spots Sasami playing with the resident spaceship. "Have you seen Kiyone? She wanted to know when I was done adjusting Psy's suit."

At that moment, earth's residential Galaxy Police officers were responding to a distress signal on the far side of Neptune. A family of tourists had gotten lost traveling through the remote Milky Way System and ran out of fuel. After the quick refueling, Kiyone began to write up their daily report as Mihoshi waved off the departing vessel. "That's not very professional Mihoshi…" Sighing, the aqua haired detective found herself speaking to herself again. Setting Yagami on a course back to earth, the two officers are unaware they are being watched.

From the Neptune's shadow, a large pirate ship had used the planet's gravity to avoid being detected by Yagami's sensors. "Confirmed… that's the same GP craft that took out three of our best ships." Saluting his captain, the pirate lookout hands the data over. "Hmm…"

"So, do we get our revenge now while their backs are turned?"

"Hold off on that idea. According to the data we got from that guy there's supposed to be another smaller craft."

"You can't be serious… we're going to trust some random informant about a valuable piece of spaceship tech?" Laughing, the captain pats his subordinate on the back. "There isn't a craft that is more valuable than ours."

Back on earth, Psy stumbled out of the cockpit of the Zeta and fell backwards against the standing machine. Landing face-up on a replaced part of the unit's skirt, the burnt out pilot groans as his stomach growls loudly. "I forgot to ask Washu to get me something to eat… guess I'll have to sneak out after dark again." Punching his still complaining stomach, a small cry echoes in the quiet lab. "Huh?" Sitting up quickly, Psy found Sasami and Ryo-Ohki floating uncontrolled around the Zeta's right leg. Washu had turned the area around the currently under construction Zeta into a zero-gravity zone. This made it easy for Psy to move large parts and armor without the need for expensive machinery.

Hopping down from his seat, the silver haired non-earthling grabbed the shocked visitors and pulled them out of the weightless zone. "You guys ok?" Nodding in response, the child princess looks up at the tall machine in wonder. "Is the reason you haven't been around in a while?"

"Kinda." Psy answers. _More like I don't want my ass kicked by Kiyone again…_

Still in awe of the dark eyed machine, Sasami remembers something and hands Psy a small bundle. Opening up the gift, the confused pilot finds a set of handmade rice balls. "What are these?" Bouncing off of Psy's head, Ryo-Ohki plows into a ball and starts nibbling on it. Plucking the cabbit out of the homemade meal, Sasami frowns. "Those aren't for you."

"It's alright…" Leaving the already half eaten ball for Ryo-Ohki on the ground, Psy starts to question his pigtailed visitor. "Why did you come here? Won't Ayeka be upset you are talking with a pervert?"

"Not really." Sasami responds. "Sister tends to overreact to a lot of things… besides, I can tell you aren't that kind of person." Picking up the full Ryo-Ohki from the floor, the small princess leaves the lab to go tend to the laundry. "Heh, if only some other women acted more like Sasami."

Sneezing over her notepad, Kiyone reaches for a tissue. "Are you coming down with something Kiyone?" Mihoshi questions. "If so… I can make another family recipe that will cure it."

"No no, I'm fine… though I think someone's talking ill about me."

Passing through the asteroid belt, Yagami is currently between Jupiter and Mars moving quickly back to their assigned home world. Groaning, the engines grind to a halt as the ship begins to slow down. Clicking through the control panel, the main fuel tank reads "empty" as Kiyone taps on the screen in confusion. "What's going on? We had enough fuel for a month of deployment!" Walking out of the control room, Mihoshi goes to make a snack as her partner finds the problem. Looking at their logs, Mihoshi had emptied more than seventy-five percent of their main tank of enriched shuttle fuel into the stranded craft. Slapping herself for even asking her partner to handle the fueling, Kiyone groans and stares into her palm. "What else can go wrong?"

"Now fire!" A flurry of beams hit Yagami's rear shields as the entire GP vessel rocks. Taking advantage of the troubled Yagami, the pirates continue to press their beam cannons against the shielded shuttle. "It looks like our prey has some engine trouble. You can go ahead and cripple it, but keep away from any critical hits until we find that other craft."

Panicking, Mihoshi returns to her seat as Kiyone tries to find power to counter-attack. "Who's attacking us?!" Not taking the time to answer, Kiyone continues to try and find reserve power to fire Yagami's tail cannon. To her dismay, the reserve power is being used on the shields to protect the ship from direct damage.

On board the pirate vessel, the captain continues to enjoy his sudden advantage by bouncing the occupants inside Yagami around with his cannons. "Ok, get ready to open a communication channel to that ship." Hearing the proximity alarm go off, the captain tries to locate the object setting his alarms off. "What's going on?"

"There's a high output beam incoming!" The pirate ship is nearly cleaved in half by the powerful beam weapon. Sparking heavily, the enemy vessel's engines begin to catch fire deep inside the hull. Groaning, the crew cannot find anything on radar as a source of the attack. Picking himself up from the floor of his ship, the pirate vessel's system shows a picture of the Zeta's head. A message comes across the screen in text format one moment later.

"Call off your attack on the GP vessel or face destruction?" Reading the message, the captain laughs off the warning. "How's our condition?"

"We can still move into hyper-space, but our short range engines are gone and the Galaxy Police ship is beginning to move out of our range." Answers a random crew member. Growing angry with the machine's head plastered over his monitors, the captain gives his order. "It was a fluke shot from that shuttle, destroy it!" Preparing to fire all of their cannons at once, Kiyone tries to increase their distance before the pirates unload on the crawling Yagami. Smirking, the captain notices a small light in the distance between the two ships. "Huh?" Before he can react, a powerful beam of yellow energy burns through the bridge of the pirate ship destroying the bridge instantly and vaporizes its occupants.

Looking back, Kiyone saw the second shot hit the locked on pirate ship and wonders who saved them. "Great, one more thing I need to add as well."

Night falls on the earth as Washu stays up late to continue analyzing the repairs to the still less than half-repaired Zeta. "Geez, Psy may have the cockpit finally repaired… but it's going to take him another month to complete the frame at this rate." Checking on the owner of the machine, Washu finds the silver haired pilot sleeping heavily in his seat. Locked from the inside, Psy thought he could stay out of Washu's sight but she had already hacked the internal camera a week ago and put a false firewall up to cover her tracks. Groaning in his sleep, the burnt out pilot starts mumbling a list of components not available on earth to finish some repairs.

"Washu, it's nearly two am!" Popping up on her right shoulder, yes-man "A" leans over to look at what her boss is working on. The puppet's eyes widen as a highly detailed image of a completed and refitted Zeta lies sprawled out on Washu's screen. "But that's…!" Grabbing the loudmouth puppet's huge trap, the genius silences her loyal follower. "Quiet, its going to be a surprise."

At the home of earth's residential officers, Kiyone receives a message on her control cube: "To the officer receiving this message, you are to return to Galaxy Police Headquarters in forty-eight hours for urgent orders. That is all." Putting the all-in-one device back in the corner of their small apartment, Kiyone tries to go back to asleep. _Why would HQ send out such a basic message over official channels? Maybe it has to do with these random pirate attacks?_ Not thinking about it anymore, the last event before returning to earth still bothered her. Washu confirmed that Psy's Zeta was not anywhere in space due to an error in the thrust system and couldn't have rescued them. Shrugging at the idea of Psy being anything on par of a hero, Kiyone rolls away from the snoring Mihoshi and dozes off.

Meanwhile, the same message sent to Kiyone's cube had been sent out to every residential officer throughout the GP's authority… and to one special under construction mobile suit.

**End of Episode 9

* * *

**_  
Preview for the next episode…_

After returning to GPHQ, Kiyone finds out the true meaning of the recall message.

Kiyone: What's going on here?

Mihoshi: It's like a big reunion…

Kiyone: Reunion? Oh god no…

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Ten: No Need for a Trap**

Mitsuki: Its incredibly unexplained…

Kiyone: That's MY line!

Mitsuki: Too slow Kiyone.


	10. Episode 10

**Author Note:** Nothing to see here, carry on. R&R

* * *

A day after receiving their order to return to headquarters, Kiyone and a teary eyed Mihoshi take off in Yagami from earth in the middle of the night. Moving away from the little blue planet, the more competent officer finds her partner has already calmed down enough to fall asleep. "Gee I wish I could relax more like you…" Looking to her controls, Kiyone punches in the last few coordinates to GPHQ as the shuttle makes a jump into hyperspace.

Behind the jumping ship, an object watches Yagami vanish on its journey back home and looks to the earth. "So, what will you do now Psy?" A voice echoes in the depths of space as the unknown object jumps into hyperspace as well.

**Episode 10: No Need for a Trap**

Sitting in the home for wayward spacenoids, Psy was trying to enjoy some early morning earth television. Washu had banned the silver haired pilot from entering the lab for the rest of the day as she worked on a "secretive" project. Sitting in the middle of the couch, Psy noticed some less than friendly gazes by Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi's father. Nobuyuki had joined the ranks of the "anti-Psy" movement only on the fact that Psy had found a way into the women's bath, even if it was an accident. _Not this crap again…_ Taking the remote from the coffee table, Psy clicked off an episode of "Denji Sentai Megaranger" and headed for the front door. Grabbing his shoes, the silent individual slides the door shut behind just as the trio comes after him. Pulling the door open, only a slight breeze greets the trio as Psy seems to have vanished.

As they begin to look around the house for Psy, he was watching their failed search from the top of the shrine steps. Just before he closed the door behind him, Psy pressed a small button under his wrist activating the suit on his body. Increasing his speed by several times, it made the twenty minute walk into two seconds for the enhanced tester of Washu's suit. "I'm so sick of this planet already…" Walking away from the people searching for the unfairly labeled pervert, Psy kicks a pebble and sends it into the sky. Turning off the enhancements, Psy remembers how the suit can amplify everything about him and sighs. "Why won't Washu let me keep working? The faster I get off this rock, the better."

The super suit fades away as Psy turns it off. Washu had explained to him that while the suit is inactive, it becomes invisible since the genius scientist isn't supposed to be developing any kind of weapons. Realizing how quiet the shrine was compared to the noisy Masaki residence, Psy stood under the early autumn trees and took in the scene. As the chilly wind blew through his hair, something felt strange to the off-world visitor. "Weird… it feels like I've been here and seen this before." Sensing something, Psy ducks and throws an elbow behind only to feel someone stop his attack. "Oh, its you." Looking down at the young man, the elderly caretaker of the shrine smiles at him. "Sorry, I thought you were Tenchi…"

"Huh?" Standing up, Psy recalls his elbow and looks at the old man. "You're Yosho…"

Moments later, Psy finds himself sitting inside Yosho's small home as the elderly swordsman starts up some tea. Leaving the water to heat up, the wise shrine owner looks over his unexpected silver haired visitor. Remembering the feeling he felt some time ago at the dinner table, Psy didn't feel the same overpowering sensation from the old Jurian warrior sitting only a sword's length away from him. _I guess that was just me being nervous…_

"So tell me… are you and Kiyone some kind of couple?" Hearing a change in the shrine caretaker's voice, it seemed he was starting to grow annoyed. "Huh, not really… what makes you say that?" Watching Yosho pour tea, Psy goes to take the cup just as a fly prepares to land on his head. In an instant, Yosho draws his wooden training sword and catches the fly on the tip of his blade. "Just wondering… can't an old man see what youngsters are up to?" Leaving the bug unharmed, Psy is frozen in shock with the hot tea still simmering in his hands. _There's that feeling again… he wants to kill me!_

"Hmm?" A shadow comes up to the door of the small home as the door slides open. "Oh, good day grandfather." Bowing respectfully, Ayeka looks into the small home as Yosho welcomes his second visitor of the day. "Is there something I can help you with today?"

"Oh no, I'm just trying to find someone is all." The princess' anger with Psy intruding on the women bath was still fresh in her mind as Yosho simply shrugs. "Sorry, no one has been here all day." Sliding the door shut, Ayeka calls out to a floating Ryoko who comes down from the sky over the shrine. "He's not here."

"Bah! Maybe the coward headed into the forest?" Heading off together, Yosho waits a while before sighing and looking up at this ceiling. "It's ok, you can come down now." Clinging to the roof of the home, Psy releases his grip on a wooden beam to sit back on the floor. Before Ayeka could spot him, the hunted individual had used some of his suit's power to jump fifteen feet into the air to grab the beam he would normally have never reached. Taking the cup of tea with him, the scene was perfect to portray that only Yosho was home. "So, that's why you left the house?"

"Yea…" Sighing, Psy sips some of his tea and folds his legs under him. "I don't get it. I'm here a short time and I'm already a villain?"

"Women can be difficult to deal with after all… how about you stay here for today?" Confused with the elder's mindset, Psy decided to take up his offer and hung around the shrine for the whole day. Unfortunately for Psy, Yosho tricked him into doing plenty of chores around the shrine. Using the fact he had treated the young pilot to tea and a cover, Psy was trapped into cleaning the steps of leaves and scrubbing the floor of the main shrine by hand. The sun had begun to set on the mountain as Yosho found Psy napping against a wall in the shrine. "Heh, he's tough… but make him complete some chores and you knock him out." Laughing to himself, Yosho stepped into the still slick shrine and nearly fell on his ass.

As night fell over the earth, the local "anti-Psy" gang was still trying to locate the pervert. Coming downstairs in her pajamas Sasami found her sister, Ryoko, and Nobuyuki still awake in the living room. "Ayeka… it's getting late. Are you coming to bed?"

"Not until I see that guy permanently thrown out of here." Yawning in her arms, Ryo-Ohki snuggles against Sasami and falls asleep as the tiny princess heads back to her room. Some time later, the trio had all fallen asleep in the living room. Sprawled out against the furniture, the failed searchers slumber not knowing their target was still at the shrine. Sleeping on the floor of the shrine, Psy's mind began to wander about in his sub-conscious. Entering a dream sequence, the silver haired male began to squirm.

Running down a long corridor, a panic stricken Kiyone pulls Mihoshi along by her wrist as several security shutters slam behind them. Reaching a series of tubes, the hatch opens up just as a beam comes through the shutter and hits Kiyone's right arm from behind. Pushing the crying blonde into a tube, the wounded officer sends her partner to safety by slamming on the controls. Turning around, Kiyone comes face-to-face with the barrel of a blaster as a gunshot. Defenseless, a gunshot echoes as Psy wakes up violently from his sleep and nearly smashes his head on a low wooden beam. Panting heavily from what he "saw", Psy feels up his head and finds he had woken up in a cold sweat. Checking the time, it was nearly midnight as he walked out of the shrine and into the cool night air. _That dream… it felt more like a nightmare. But why do I have this sickening feeling inside me? _Getting his shoes on, the confused pilot starts to make his way back down to the house. Walking at a normal pace, he did not want to use the suit's power since its solar battery was only good for a few minutes at night.

Meanwhile, Washu was working on a way to reuse some of her old inventions without having to risk the intervention of the Galaxy Police for breaking the rules of her probation. A cuckoo-clock floating in the lab pops out a tiny bird shaped Washu doll as Midnight rolls up. "It's that late already?" Yawning, the little genius was ready to turn in for the night as Psy came into the lab. "Didn't I tell you to keep out?"

"Knock it off Washu… I need you to check something for me." Calling the main hotline of the Galaxy Police, Washu tried to figure out what brought up the sudden urge of Psy to get a hold of Kiyone. "I'm sorry, but that number you have dialed is not in service." Trying a few more times, the same recorded message replays in front of them. "Strange, normally the GP has good service…." Closing the connection, Washu notices a change in Psy's behavior. "You really think something is that wrong?" Nodding, Psy tells Washu about the strange dream he had. Laughing in her seat, the little genius nearly falls off as Psy tries to reason with her. "If you plan on going… you'll need transportation right?"

Snapping her fingers, a bright light clicks on in the lab and blinds Psy for a few moments. As his eyes adjust, a completed Zeta stands in front of its bewildered owner and pilot as the new paint and armor glistens in the spotlight. The restored Zeta stands proudly in front of Psy with a reinforced shield and redesigned rifle in hand. "Washu… you finished it?" Taking a step back to look over the repaired machine, Washu tosses a helmet to him. "What's this?"

"It's the helmet to your suit obviously. When I took out the warp drive, I gave you a life-support system instead. Here…" Tossing a disk at Psy, the red-head genius smirks at him. "All of the new improvements have been put on that disk. Try not to get this one destroyed ok?" Nodding, Psy jumps into the zero-gravity section of the lab and starts floating up to the cockpit hatch. _Zeta… you've been revived. Let's hope I don't need to use your power._ Grabbing the handle to open the hatch, Psy looked across the lab and saw something that caught his eye. "Hey Washu, you mind if I borrow that thing?"

"Huh?" Spotting the thing Psy saw, Washu looked puzzled. "You want to use that old thing?"

Across the universe at Galaxy Police Headquarters, things were not as peaceful as one would suspect. Yagami had arrived early to HQ and found that the message was sent out to all of the GP's residential officers throughout the galaxy. Needless to say, the HQ was engulfed in chaos as section chiefs tried to sort out the mess. Taking advantage of the chaotic situation of the disorganized police force, a large band of pirates attacked GPHQ with over fifty heavily armed battleships. There were too many GP craft in the area around the headquarters which made it impossible to launch any of the ships that had been docked inside the structure.

While the pirate ships attacked the GP outside, a band of pirates had infiltrated the walls of the building and found a stockpile of confiscated weapons and gear locked in a vault. Blowing the door off, numerous officers moved in to defend the vault but were forced to back off after some of the pirates had armed themselves with GP power armors. Using the stolen weapons to their own ideas, the pirates rampaged through the inner workings of the headquarters thus forcing an emergency lockdown. Unable to arm themselves with more powerful weapons, orders were sent out for all personally to move to shelters to prevent any further loss of life from the surprise attack.

Running ahead of the closing shutters, Kiyone somehow found herself stuck with Mihoshi as they head for the nearest emergency hatch. "Kiyone, how did pirates get inside our base?" Pressing several access codes into a panel, the aqua haired officer shakes her head in confusion as well. "I don't know… someone must have hacked our security protocols." Pulling open the first of two express tubes to the space docks where Yagami was parked, Kiyone smiles a bit. _Doesn't matter, once I get outside I'm going to enjoy shooting up their ships!_

The second tube opens up just as something hot hits Kiyone's right arm. Feeling a heavy jolt of pain, the officer's right arm had been shot from a blaster. Leaving a hole burned through her flesh, the shot had continued on and destroyed the first of two tubes. Tossing aside the long range gun, a pirated controlled armor begins to cut through the shutters with its laser knife. "Hold on ladies… I'll be right there to have some fun!" Mihoshi tries to help up her wounded partner as Kiyone looks up and her and smiles. Shoving the blonde hard into the second tube, Kiyone closes the single person transport and seals it. "KIYONE!" Banging on the inside of her soundproof escape tube, Mihoshi can only watch as Kiyone sends her to safety as the power armor breaks through the last shutter.

Kicking down the hacked apart shutter, one of the stolen power armors stomps into the sealed off area and tries to find his target. "Hmm?" Looking through the suit's main camera, the pirate finds only a bleeding Kiyone slumped against the wall and stands over the officer inside his armor. "Great, I lose a beauty like that blonde and I'm stuck with an ugly chick like you?" Groaning, Kiyone tries to draw her blaster and fails. "You obviously haven't looked… ugh, in a mirror." Laughing at the injured officer's attempt to taunt him, the pirate locks onto Kiyone's pain stricken face with its hand cannon and readies the trigger. "I had plans to use you… but damaged goods are worthless to anyone. Good bye officer." Squeezing down on the trigger, Kiyone found herself staring down the barrel of the deadly blaster.

_So this is how it ends… how the hell did I end up sacrificing myself?_

Just then, the area Kiyone was in began to shake violently. "What's going on out there?!" The pirate screamed to his mates. "What do you mean a demon is attacking our ships?" Looking at a live feed, the pirate watched as a light came out of the depths of space and destroyed the battle ship that was preventing GP ships from launching. "Impossible… does the GP have weapons we didn't know about?" A pair of green lights caught the pirate's attention as they lit up the hallway. "What is that?!"

Smashing hard into the wall, something pierced the structure and sent the pirated armor out into space as the hallway began to depressurize. Losing consciousness, Kiyone felt her body hit something that prevented her from being sucked out into the vacuum of space. Looking through the haze, an individual wearing a darkened visor reaches down and grabbed her left wrist just before the section of the headquarters collapsed on itself.

_**To be continued!**_

**End of Episode 10

* * *

**

_Preview for the next episode…_

From the chaos of space, a new hero will come to the Galaxy Police's aid in their time of crisis!

Kiyone: This isn't some card game Psy...

Mihoshi: KIYONE! You're ok... (cries)

Psy: Damn, I thought you couldn't hear people scream in space…

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Eleven: No Need for Heroes!**

Psy: It's incredibly heroic!

Kiyone: Doubt it.


	11. Episode 11

**Author Note:** I hate how much time school takes up… but that's college for you.

* * *

**Episode 11: No Need for Heroes!**

With the pirate ship blocking the exit destroyed, the Galaxy Police could move their own ships out to counter the attacking pirates. Several GP ships open fire the moment they clear the exits on the pirate fleet. Confused, the pirate cruisers attempt to return fire only to be outflanked by the smaller GP craft.

From the depths of the GP's flagship, the upper leaders of the Galaxy Police meet to discuss the situation at hand. Walking into the meeting room, all of the occupants rise and salute the latest arrival. "Grand Marshal Kuramitsu, we have been able to confirm that someone hacked our security network a week ago and put in a virus to have our system fail just as the pirates arrived." Taking his seat, the head of the GP looks at a clipboard holding the number of causalities so far. Sighing heavily, Minami flipped a page to see a notice on who was at headquarters at the time of the attack. "Why were officers Kuramitsu and Makibi here? I thought they had been assigned to the distant Sol System."

"Sir, they were recalled along with numerous other residential officers from all over the universe." Slamming down the clipboard in anger, Minami stood up and looked at the people in the room. "Who made an order to recall residential officers without notice?!" A period of silence follows the Marshal's question until an advisor whispers into his ear. "You did sir…"

Sitting at the flagship's radar seat, a few low ranking officers watch the battle from the safety of their chairs. Tracking something from the other side of the damaged headquarters, the object darts through the chaotic battle zone and ends up slicing the engine blocks of a few pirate ships while moving towards the large flagship. Unable to find any data on the craft, the radar crew tries to get a photo of the nimble object. The only photo they get is when the unknown craft stops and "knocks" on the ship's shield with its right hand.

Running into the meeting, the head radar commander apologizes for his rudeness and hands Marshal Kuramitsu a printed notice. Flipping it over, a large "Z" was the only thing printed on the back. Nodding, he orders the ship's security to open a rear dock and allow the unidentified craft aboard. "Send a medical team to Dock 25 as well." Watching his commanders argue over who to blame for this incident, Minami looks occasionally down at the printed "Z". _So he was able to master that thing's power and cross an active battle… not bad Psy._

The shield vanishes around the dock entrance allowing the Zeta, now changed to its humanoid form, to enter into the ship. _At least they're letting me in. _Putting his machine on a knee, the Zeta kneels down and props its right arm on the side of the dock for added support in the artificial gravity. Stepping out of the cockpit, a shaded visor prevents anyone from identifying the pilot as the Zeta's left hand lowers the pilot and passenger to the waiting medical team. Putting the passed out Kiyone on the cart, Psy watched the blood stained officer be wheeled away for treatment.

Moments later, a recorded message was played to Grand Marshall Kuramitsu and the other GP brass:

"_To those in power, we have a "Class PK" rock and will use it to smash your headquarters and whatever is left of your fleet into space dust unless you surrender in the next hour."_

_Where could pirates get a Planet-Killing Asteroid we made sure all dangerous space debris were destroyed years ago… but I'm not spilling anymore blood. _Not wanting anymore officers or personnel to be turned into causalities from the next pirate attack, Minami reached for the intercom to contact the fleet.

"Sir, that strange machine is now trying to force its way out of the dock!"

"What?" Popping up on screen, the Zeta was trying to pry open the hatch with its hands. Unable to get a firm grip, the shield spun around and turned into a ram to punch its way out. "Let it out." Following the Marshal's orders, the Zeta was released back into space as it transformed and flew into the darkness of space.

Meanwhile at the location of the large space rock, the other half of the pirate fleet was on-standby as their leader gave up on waiting for the surrender signal. The pirate that had stolen the battle armor and shot Kiyone made his way back to the rear fleet after being sucked out of the headquarters. Now in the seat of the lead cruiser the leader orders his fleet to activate the thrusters burrowed into the asteroid. Starting to glow, the attached rockets began push the large rock forward to destroy Galaxy Police Headquarters. A warning signal went off one second before a pillar of energy smashed into the rear of the asteroid. As several thrusters exploded, the space rock slowed down to a stop. "Where did that come from?"

"Above us." Another attack struck the middle of the rock and burned away a large chuck of material from the pirate's makeshift weapon. "We lost forty-five percent of the rock…"

"Someone find the weapon that did that now!" The sensors pick up a small blip moving closer to the cruiser and failed to lock onto the tiny object. Coming to a hard stop over the ship's bridge, the Zeta transforms in a flash and aims a large scale beam cannon down at the pirate ship. A text message came over the pirate's communication system as the Zeta's eyes glow green. "What is this crap? Give up your ideas to destroy Galaxy Police Headquarters or face destruction?" Crumpling up the message, the pirate leader orders a direct attack on the strange machine. Getting locked on by several of the other pirate ships, the Zeta looks for an opening. "FIRE!"

Numerous beams of energy fly in from all directions as the Zeta fires a shot into the lead pirate ship. The powerful beam launcher strikes the ship's shield and does no damage. "Ha, now you're dead?" Stunned, the pirate leader watches as the Zeta uses the force from its own weapon to push itself away from the overwhelming attack. The attack ordered to destroy the strange vessel is now on a direct course for the lead ship. "All power to shields, deflect those beams!"

"We can't… all of our shield power is gone." The ship is left exposed to their allies beam weapons. While unable to break through the ship's shield, the Zeta's launcher had drained the pirate's energy by overtaxing their shields to the breaking point. "That's impossible!" The leader screams before the attack pierces through the cockpit and critically damages the spaceship. As the Zeta transforms into wave mode, the exploding ship could be seen in the distance as the craft moves away from the area. Pulling his helmet off, Psy tries to figure out the pirate's decision not to surrender. _If you just gave up… you wouldn't be dead now._

Several proximity alarms begin to blare as Psy tries to locate the source of the alarm. Appearing out of hyper-space, over three dozen GP ships materialize and surround the Zeta. Fearing retaliation for their role in the attack, the remaining pirate ships had already made their jump into hyper-space leaving the victorious Zeta to be blamed for the incident.

Twelve hours later something crashes to the ground in the recovery ward of the GP flagship. A nurse heading to room 381 to see what all the commotion is about, finds the annoyed occupant holding down the help button. Sitting in bed with soup dripping down her hair, Kiyone stares at the nurse as she escorts the "helpful" Mihoshi out of the room. "Ok, I'll come by in the morning Kiyone!" Pushing the blonde a little, the door slides shut behind them as Kiyone locks it. Grabbing a fresh towel, the injured officer's right arm stings as Kiyone continues to heal. While the operation to repair her damaged bone and ligaments was a success, she would still have to keep the arm in a sling for a week until the nerves calmed down.

While cleaning up Mihoshi's mess, the officer turned on the news as she wiped up the soup. "Today's surprise attack by pirates have taken the lives of 45 officers and injured several dozen others. The Galaxy Police were able to fend off the pirate's initial attack and had foiled a plan to destroy the headquarters with a large asteroid." Reaching off-screen, the reporter was looking at a new piece of paper handed to her as Kiyone went into the bathroom to clean herself up. "This just in… Galaxy Police have arrested an individual named Psy Taiwedo in connection with the attack."

"WHAT?!" Coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body, Kiyone turned up the volume just as video showing the Zeta being locked down in the GPHQ docking bay. Leading him away from several reporters, the pilot's dark helmet was removed from his head revealing the silver haired individual to be photographed by the media. _Damn it Psy… what did you do now?_ Clicking the TV off, the aqua haired officer grabbed her control cube and with a twist was dressed in an instant. Adjusting her necktie, Kiyone flinched from her still injured right arm. Thinking back, she remembered the person in the darkened visor helping her escape. _Does that mean Psy saved me? No way… he's not that reckless._

_**To be continued!

* * *

**_

_Preview for the next episode:_

After getting involved with the pirate attack on Galaxy Police Headquarters, Psy Taiwedo has been accused and arrested for numerous crimes against the galaxy.

Psy: This is crap! I'm supposed to be the hero…

Mitsuki: Sorry, but your just another pirate.

Kiyone: Oh dear god no…

_Next time on Gundam Muyo…_ **Episode Twelve: No Need for a Trial**

Kiyone: It's incredibly stressing.


End file.
